The Bamon Diaries
by Godric's quill22
Summary: This is going to be a pretty smutty and kinky series. It will start off as several PWPs and then morph into more detailed Oneshots. I'm making Bonnie make a lot of bad decisions (mostly where Damon is concerned) before some sense of sanity starts creeping into her actions. In short, she won't be anything like herself in the first few stories.
1. Car-ed

**Notes:**

**It's almost impossible to corrupt Bonnie Bennet (she is such a strong, pure, lovely character) but I'm doing this Corrupt!Bonnie/Thirsty! Bonnie series because I'd like to think that encountering all that loss did something to her... Messed her up in a way she couldn't tell anyone of her friends.**

**Chapter Name: Car-ed**

_Chapter Summary: Bonnie shyly teases Damon to drastic results._

Bonnie was a cheerleader and as much as the world would like to believe there were "innocent" cheerleaders, it wasn't really the ideal thought. She had sucked her first cock at 15 merely out of curiosity and every other thing she had done after that was done for the same reason. She wasn't a sex–crazed teenager looking for a ready dick to pounce on anywhere and at any time but she figured she needed to find things out for herself, not just going by what Caroline shared with them about her sexcapedes.

In any case, she figured some things needed to be ticked of the list and gotten over with: things like losing her virginity. When she met the man that made her toes curl, she didn't want to be a fumbling bumbling virgin who needed to be assured and reassured that everything is going to be alright if she just got over the initial pain.

She looked up at the man from where he sat in Elena's kitchen. He had come in together with Caroline and introduced himself as Damon Salvatore. All evening, he had effortlessly charmed her with his words, his wit, sense of humor and the feeling of danger that she got just from looking at him. Damon Salvatore seemed to be more interested in Elena, however, even though he had walked in on Caroline's arm and for the first time in their years of friendship, she understood why Caroline thought this was a competition.

Elena made an excuse about checking up on Stefan and left almost as soon as Bonnie entered. She gave Damon a small –and slightly shy– smile as she joined him in the kitchen to finish up what little was left to do.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation... I was tactless." She apologized, surprised that she actually meant that.

He must have realized it, because he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smile. "No worries. It had run its course anyway."

Bonnie smiled tightly as she dried some plates, surprised when he didn't leave but remained seated to help her. She was the shortest of the three friends and confirmed it once more when she stood on the tips of her toes to put the plate stack into the right drawer.

She winced as a sharp pain tore through her foot and was about to set the plates back down when she felt heat behind her, strong arms reaching effortlessly above her to take the plates from her fingers. Subconsciously, she bounced a few times, trying to reach for the plates and completely ignorant of the fact that her ass was bouncing on someone's groin. Damon, seemingly unperturbed, set the plates down and shut the cabinet door.

His hands didn't come down immediately and Bonnie held her breath as she felt him, solid, behind her. Never in her seventeen years has she felt the domineering presence of a man and never in her wildest imagination did she think she would love it this much.

She was pressed against someone's groin and got a hell of a shock when she felt movement there. For a second she thought that he was trying to grope her, and then it twitched. Damon was having a perfectly normal reaction to having his privates massaged by a girl's butt. Quite a large reaction from what she was feeling.

Before she could twist away from him he did his own twisting, and it was his hip she was rubbing against but still didn't step back from her completely. His problem was that he couldn't hold that twisted position for long and it wasn't long before they were back to their initial contact.

There was one slight difference, this time. Apparently he'd managed to surreptitiously adjust the way he dangled, and his equipment had a more vertical lean. Bonnie could just about measure the size of his equipment from the way it was pressed against her.

They stood there, in that position, for god knows how long, Bonnie deliberately –yet shyly– rubbing her ass on his cock through the material of their clothes. A forever of being about as intimate as you can get without taking your clothes off.

She wondered how long a man could go with an erection that was being teased and wondered if Damon was sensitive enough to cream his pants just from the wiggling of her butt against him. Later, much later, she wondered why he hadn't stepped back from her advances, why he had allowed her to grind up against him so shamelessly.

Almost as if on cue, Damon dropped his hands, reached for her hips and grind his hardness into her, no pretence or coyness in his movements, eliciting a moan out of her. As abruptly as it had started, he stopped and pulled back and Bonnie waited, flushed, till she heard the telltale signs of him walking out. Only then could she breathe a sigh of relief. She gave herself a few minutes, then diligently finished up in the kitchen before joining the others in the sitting room for a night cap and what was supposed to be casual conversation.

All night, her eyes kept wandering to Damon and he made no attempt to hide the fact that his eyes were roaming all over her. She wondered what was wrong with her. Usually, she would find such blatant appraisal of her person to be offensive but there she sat, shifting every few minutes as she felt desire pool between her legs.

When it was time to leave, she was the first one out the door, making some excuse about meeting her grams for something she didn't remember by the time she got home.

She was on the way to the door when she remembered she had left the key to the house in the glove compartment and went back for it.

She opened her car door and leaned across the driver's side to open the glove compartment when a hand pushed very firmly against her bottom, sending her sprawling forward over the seat.

As soon as she was spilled over the seat, she felt a warmth, much similar to the one she had felt earlier that evening when Damon had pressed against her as the obvious body of a man stepped between her parted legs, parting them further. The only warning she got were the words "this won't be pretty" before whoever her perpetrator was, pulled her jeans lower and cupped her pussy through her panties.

The man behind her had the blatant audacity to pull her panties down, fingers rubbing her pussy which had been wet all evening thanks to that little runt with Damon Salvatore in Elena's kitchen. For a few minutes, her mind reeled as she wondered who it could be. She hadn't heard a car pull up behind her and was sure it couldn't have been Damon since she had left them still at Elena's and he was probably getting help from Caroline in appeasing his erection. She tried yelling for him to stop, flailing on the seat but the position didn't help much, and whoever it was, he was ignoring her.

"No need to yell," He growled, a couple of fingers pushing into her while her eyes popped wide open from the sensations that coursed through her. "I can hear you quite well in a normal speaking voice and there's no one else around to hear you yelling."

This time, Bonnie was sure she heard Damon's voice. It had to be him. She continued protesting anyway, and he just laughed.

"What is your problem?" he asked her. "You made it perfectly obvious in that kitchen what you wanted and I'm just obliging you."

Those words, the tone in which he said them, the way his fingers slowed and thrust in at every punctuation "Isn't it convenient that you got yourself all hot and ready while we were still in there?" he said. "Makes this so much easier."

Bonnie was about to point out that it didn't make this easier from her side of things when it registered he wasn't talking about what his hand was doing. She stilled and held her breath, not sure what she was supposed to feel in this moment but definitely sure she wasn't supposed to be this turned on. She was a good girl, and wanted to be treated as such, not bent over uncomfortably over the car seat and fingered from behind.

Just the image of how naughty she must look, caused her pussy walls to clench around his fingers and she heard him chuckle, teasing, as his fingers withdrew out of her.

Damon hadn't followed her to play nice and make love. He had followed her because she had obviously teased him in that kitchen and for someone who prided himself with an insane amount of control, he had been so aroused.

Bonnie kept moaning how wrong this was, even as she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. She ranted on and on about how bad and wrong this was and Damon just ignored her, pushing his full length inside her inch by torturous inch.

Bonnie jumped, shock waves sent directly to her pussy when Damon's palm landed on her bare ass. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly as he started to move slowly. As impossible as it felt, Bonnie could have sworn he entered her a bit deeper when she relaxed her pussy around him and arched her back.

His hips rocked as he fucked her; almost completely withdrawing then refilling her wet pussy. With every thrust she pushed back against him; her hips slapping against his. She knew it was wrong but she didn't' care. For once she wanted to do this not because she was curious or because she wanted to get things out of the way but because she enjoyed the feelings that washed over her with every thrust of his large cock inside her. She loved being wanted by him; feeling like a woman not a girl like most of her age mates made her feel.

"Fuck me harder." Bonnie whispered timidly, afraid that she would break the magic of the moment.

He grabbed her hips roughly as if in response to her silent urging and increased his pace till the car rocked from the force of their mating.

And then it happened. A wave of heat started at her face and rushed through her body, inching its way suspiciously to her core, lighting up every nerve ending on its way and before Bonnie could control herself, her body spasmed as her orgasm hit her, forcing illicit words out of her as her pussy contracted around him, her juices sloshing around his cock.

Damon's hand on her hip tightened and his other hand gripped her by her hair to pull her to a half standing position by the door as he ruthlessly fucked her. Her pussy had gotten so tight after her orgasm that it clung to him like a vise. His groans signaled that he was not going to hold on much longer and he pressed his hips tightly against hers.

A moment of panic struck Bonnie as she considered telling him to pull out but Damon slammed inside her at an angle that made his cock brush against her g-spot, sending her into another frenzy as his own orgasm hit, ropes of cum released deep into her womb without restraint.

When she opened her eyes, she was bent over the car seat once more, her jeans and panties pulled at her thigh and his cum leaking out of her spent pussy.


	2. Wall-ed

**Notes:**

**There is no need to read the first story in this series as they can stand alone... But I'd advice you read the series summary so you know what to expect.**

**Thank you.**

_Chapter Summary: Bonnie employs the help of Damon to help her "feel" ... Shameless SMUT_

Her Grams had died.

That was it. No matter what she did and what she thought, nothing changed that simple fact and Bonnie tried, after a while, she really tried but nothing changed. She spent days crying, mourning, feeling angry and sad and frustrated and powerless and unfairly treated... She felt all manner of things which were normal for her to feel in that moment.

What was not normal, was the fact that the moment the first handful of dirt had hit her gram's coffin in the ground, all those feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her... They all just... Poof!

Initially she was okay with it... She first thought her Grams may be working from the other side to make sure she doesn't crush under the weight of all that sorrow. Then she thought it was the deity's courtesy to her... To relieve her of all those emotions but after a while when she came back to town and couldn't feel anything about anything or anyone, she knew something was amiss somewhere and she wanted to fix it.

Consequences be damned.

To say he was devastated would be the biggest understatement of the last century and half. He was broken, shattered, torn apart... By one simple truth. Katherine did not want him. And in the meantime, he had dedicated his existence so far, trying to find her, to rescue her, to be with her.

What a joke he was.

He was ashamed and embarrassed and ready to take it out on anything and anyone who so much as showed themselves to him. He was murderous, homicidal and just a tad suicidal.

He was ready to kill, to drain prude girls of their blood, compelled them to be nothing but sex crazed monsters just for him to toy with but after two weeks of that, he felt like he was listening to an ad on replay.

He was bored.

He had sent the girls – those he had liked enough to keep alive – home earlier that day and after destroying some furniture and tomes, he was just so tired of it all.

The knock came, sounding almost tentative even to his sensitive ears and feeling like he was about to get a possible human blood bag, he sped to the door and threw it open.

Brows raised almost as if on cue as he saw who was there.

Bonnie Bennet. He scoffed inwardly. Looked like he was about to meet his end, although he imagined when that end came, it would be by a pissed off revenge–driven witch, and not one who looked so uncertain he almost felt pity for her.

She seemed to have decided after a while of them having a staring contest because she squared her shoulders and took a bold step forward till she was standing beside him in the doorway, the position forcing Damon to turn slightly so he can look at her. "Make me feel something." At Damon's confused look, she added. "This is a bad idea, I know, but I can't talk to anyone about this right now because they'll think I need an intervention that's why I'm here. You're fucked up, and so am I, and as weird as it sounds, even though I know I should feel like killing you, I feel nothing and you're the one person who won't try to fix me so today, just for today... Make me feel something. anything.

Damon blinked once, for a brief moment, he considered how much of an irresponsible person he was being –mostly because this has to do with Elena's best friend – but only for a brief moment.

There was nothing 'sweet' about it when his lips crashed on hers, his right hand reaching around her to pull her smaller frame into his. Damon tugged her lips open with his teeth and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the door slam shut as her hands slid up his body, over his chest, and linked behind his neck. His body felt hard and masculine. His tongue continued to slide over hers, aggressive and taking. Her mind was blank to everything except the feel of his body and his mouth. She felt her body start to respond to the kiss and the –oddly– gentle caress of the arm around her, preparing itself for the onslaught that was going to come. His hands moved all over her, sliding up and down her thighs, arms, over her breasts. He broke the kiss, lips kissing along her jaw, sucking on the skin there and kissed along her neck, for a while, savoring the feel of her vein as it throbbed in his mouth before pulling an earlobe between his teeth.

Bonnie couldn't stop panting. She was breathing so hard, a mixture of nerves, excitement, and arousal. And then she felt it, for the fist time it weeks, she felt something. Embarrassment. She had come prepared. Her memory of that first time in the parking lot was hindered by the fact that part of her discomfort had come from the jeans she had been wearing so she had come wearing a dress. She hadn't bothered with panties or a bra because she was coming for one thing only and the sooner it worked, the better.

She felt his hands on her back once more, felt the cold metal of the zip on her bare skin as he pulled it down and the dress fell effortlessly to the floor at her feet. She expected the cold air to hit her back but rather felt her back pressed against the wall and his lips were fastened to one of her nipples. Bonnie signed loudly and let her head thump into the wall behind her. His tongue lapped, rolled, pulled and sucked, his teeth, lips and tongue working in tandem with his fingertips as he teased her nipples till they were hard and standing erect on her pert breasts. Pleasure shot through her body like lightning bolts.

"You like it a little rough, don't you?" he asked quietly and obediently, Bonnie nodded quickly.

"Do you like it when I pull on your tits like this?" He took both nipples into his hands and tweaked them not too gently, pulling them away from her body. She moaned and nodded again, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Tell me you like it," he demanded, voice domineering, forceful. Dominant.

"God, I love it." She hissed, head rolling back onto the wall behind her as she felt moisture pool between her legs. She told herself she should leave. She had gotten what she came for; a JumpStart to her emotions. So far she's felt pleasure and embarrassment and that was enough trigger but before she could decide again, his lips were back on hers. Her open mouth made it easier for his tongue to devour hers, roll around her mouth as though in search for something, sucking on her tongue till she moaned.

His mouth swallowed her moan and he returned it with one of his own.

Hands raked all over her naked body, Damon's knees kicked her thighs apart and wantonly, Bonnie started grinding against his thigh, smearing her slick juices all over his pant leg. In one swoop move, he knelt between her legs, pushing first one then two fingers inside her to start thrusting in and out of her. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder and covered her clit with his tongue.

"Oh my God," Bonnie moaned. Her hands worked their way into his hair as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. She bit into her mouth to stop from making obscene sounds of pleasure, trying to contain the pleasure she was feeling.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Tell me how much you like it," he demanded again. She looked at his face, which was already glistened with her juices.

"I love it so much," She told him.

His hand started to play with her folds, giving them a few slaps before thrusting his fingers back into her. . "Tell me exactly what you like," he ordered. "– about what I'm doing to this pretty little pussy."

Another shot of desire went through her at his demands. She had never done dirty talk before, but from the way her body was reacting, it was a turn on for her.

She swallowed and shut her eyes. "I love your tongue on my clit. I love it when you go fast and then slow."

He moaned, then put his tongue back where she wanted it, sucking at her little nub while his fingers slowly continued to pump inside of her. She continued. "I like having your fingers inside me as you eat my pussy." She opened her eyes and looked down at his face. "It makes me want your cock more."

She had just enough time to whimper, "Oh yes," before he dived between her legs.

Bonnie's hands clawed at her skin, groping her tits, unable to find any peace as he devoured her pussy. His lips sucked her folds. His tongue slathered over her. Her hips lifted, grinding her sex against his mouth.

Damon's breath was hot against her folds. He darted in, sucked her clit and a healthy amount of her labia between his lips for a moment, and then released them for a brief moment before stabbing his tongue into her wet heat again.

Bonnie writhed and bucked her hips from the intensity of pleasure so long denied. She looked down at his rapidly moving head between her legs, and needed more. She planted her hands behind her, and lifted up. The sight of the muscles working in his back caused her to yelp in ecstasy but she was sure... So sure, she would have bruises on her back after this was over.

She jerked her head back up, staring at the gorgeous, virile man eating her pussy so relentlessly. There was no subtlety to the way he tongued her. It was pure, animal passion.

Exactly what she needed.

The hot, electric pulses in her swollen clit spread rapidly, shooting through her pussy, and arching up her spine. She fell against the wall, but he held on tight with the hands curled around her thigh, never missing a beat. Sounds of pleasure tumbled from her lips beyond her control, growing louder with each lick and suck.

Her body slipped free of her consciousness as well. Her hips undulated, alternately shoving her pussy into his face and slamming her butt to the wall. Her head lashed. Her hands flailed. He never stopped, and never slowed. She soared to a crescendo, and hovered there, teetering on the edge, in a moment of almost painful pleasure for seemingly countless thundering beats of her heart. And then finally — blissfully — tumbled into the abyss with a scream of agonized release.

Damon's fingers dug into her, and he leaned forward, pushing her knee back toward her chest, and his powerful muscles held her in place. There was no escape — and no mercy. He licked her just as feverishly in the midst of orgasm wracking her body as he had to bring her there.

Bonnie's hands snapped to the back of his head, pulling his hair, and her nails dug into his scalp. Senseless with ecstasy, she had no idea if she was holding him to her, or trying to claw him away. It didn't seem to matter to him. His tongue assaulted her, kept her . Her vision blurred and she blacked out, unable to see or comprehend her surroundings. Her screams became distant, haunting things, drowned out by the rapid, roaring beat of her heart.

She was sure she couldn't hold herself up after that. Her knees had given way under her but somehow, when she came to, Damon had managed to get naked and she was pressed, cheek first into the wall. She felt him behind her, felt his big cock aligned to her entrance, lying along her pussy and throbbing as though waiting for her to agree.

Damon was showing courtesy? It didn't make sense to her and she checked [Confusion] off the list of emotions she wasn't feeling.

In a rush of high-pitched words, she cried, "I need you. I need you inside me." A moment of panic ripped through her as her hand snatch between her and the wall, curiosity guiding her to touch the thick member that was going to be fucking her and finally she understood why she had felt so full that first time in the parking lot. In those few seconds Damon's cock felt gargantuan — monstrous. She wanted it and feared it in equal measure as he moved in. The needy void within her screamed for it, now completely devoid of stimulation from his tongue and fingers.

"Oh. Oh. Oh god," she whimpered as the big head pressed against her folds. He wriggled it between them, rubbing it up and down, coating it in her wetness. Then it pushed against the entrance of her canal. Bonnie's groan was sharp and short when she felt most of him push inside her.

"So fucking tight," Damon growled as he pulled back and thrust again.

She cried, "Easy. Easy. Fuck! So big."

He growled, but his next thrust was slower — more measured.

Bonnie found herself groaning every time his cock penetrated her. Her chin brushed against the wall with every thrust inside her and her eyes closed when it felt like more and more of his hard cock was being pushed into her pussy with every thrust against her.

On his next thrust, he paused, throbbing inside her and she felt his breath on her face. Slowly, almost afraid, she cracked her eyes open and met his deep blue eyes. "Look at me while I fuck you, Judgey..."

Bonnie nearly came when he pulled back, eyes still locked on hers and thrust deep inside her.

"Your pussy feels so good," he whispered, opening her up a little more with his next thrust.

She couldn't manage more than a whimper in response.

"You want more?" His cock dived into her depths, and then retreated. "You know you do," he said, almost teasing, taunting as his hard cock stretched her out again.

Her voice wavering, she whispered back, "Yes."

Slam. Slam. He fucked her into the wall, one hand maintaining a firm grip on her hips as the other gripped her hair tightly, holding her head obediently in place. Her pleasure began to rise again, having ebbed, and then stalled from the shock of his big cock reaching depths that hadn't felt the touch of anything before.

"You going to cum for me?" Damon drawled, almost coaxing. "Do it. Cum for me."

As if waiting for permission, her orgasm took her at that very moment with the force of a tsunami, rolling through her with all the force nature can bring.

She could feel herself screaming, but couldn't hear it. Her vision swam. Jolts of orgasmic energy raced from her head to the tip of her curled toes, crashed back into her pussy, and then shot to her extremities once more. Damon kept pounding her relentlessly, growling like an animal, and her orgasm refused to let her go.

She squealed when the world crashed back in on her. Damon was still fucking her, albeit at a slower pace and Bonnie wondered once again how much control the man had;

"Tell me how you feel." He whispers.

"Good." She drawled, almost sleepily.

"Tell me, Bonnie, one by one, everything you're feeling right now." his tone was clearer, the command was firmer and Bonnie feared that refusal to answer –and answer well – will bode an all–day fuckfest that she won't survive.

"Confused... " she whispered softly, shyly. "Shy... Embarrassed... I'm upset, afraid and a little angry," she swallowed. "I feel full." she thought of him buried deep inside her. "And I feel like soon I'll start feeling guilty."

"How many emotions are those?" He asked, slowly starting to thrust again.

"Lemme..." she tried to count but Damon had increased the pace of his thrusts, this time, chasing his own orgasm carelessly, no thought given to how sensitive her pussy must be after her multiple orgasms. She barely managed to catch her breath before she felt him erupt inside her.

Damon's breath exploded from him with his cum, eyes fluttering closed as he released all pent up cum he had been accumulating since she showed up at his doorstep.

Bonnie watched transfixed as Damon's face transformed. Nothing about him felt hateful in that moment. All he was, was a man caught in the throes of passion and the sight was ... Odd, to say the least.

Damon pulled back after a while and leaned down to pick up her dress, shoving it at her. She had turned around, pressing her feet solidly on the floor to keep herself from falling from the weakened knees. "Here. Go home, Bonnie... I'm sure I did my part."

There was something callous in the dismissal especially considering Damon's cum was literally crawling down her legs in that moment. She was angry as she wore her dress and angry when she pulled the door open to step out.

"Hey Judgey!" Damon called from... Somewhere.

"What?!" Bonnie snapped, angry.

"I'm sorry about your grandma. She was a bit of a bitch with me, but she loved you and she was a terrific witch." Because once in a while, life sucked enough for him to care about shit like that.

Bonnie shut the door but had to fight the small smile off her face. Damon Salvatore had eulogized her Grams in the most typical Damon Salvatore way.

Later, she would allow herself to feel guilt over understanding how Damon must have felt, going crazy for love at the expense of all else.

Much later.


	3. Floor-ed

**Chapter name: Floored**

_Chapter Summary: Damon has been rejected by Katherine and Elena all in one night... Out of frustration he had snapped Jeremy's neck. He needed some sanity and thinks only Bonnie can help._

Katherine.

Katherine Pierce. How dare she?

And yet Damon knew all this got to him because he allowed it, because he was the weak one where Katherine was concerned. He was the one who wore his emotions on his sleeve, who took every least opportunity given by Elena to mean **hope**.

He was to blame and everything that had happened yesterday was on him and him alone. That he had kissed Katherine, that Elena had practically told him it was unthinkable that she would kiss him... That he had allowed his heart to be broken by those two all over again, that was on him.

It angered him. And it angered him more that he had given Katherine the last word between them. He had no pride where she was concerned, it seemed. And then she had said those dreadful words... The same words Elena had told him just a few minutes after that:

_It has always been Stefan._

So he had snapped, literally, and killed Jeremy. Later, he would come back and face the consequences but for now, he needed to forget. He needed to be far away from complicated emotions as possible and there was only one way, one place he could achieve that. Even though Bonnie had magic migrained him just that afternoon, he believed she would get it... Somehow, in spite of the fact that the witch still disliked him, they seemed to have come to an alliance after the last time he had fucked her against the wall in his house.

He hoped Bonnie won't turn him away also. One more rejection tonight and his humanity switch would flip, he was sure. He already felt dangerous enough as it were. He sped to Bonnie's house, realization hitting him that he was never invited into the house. Impatiently, he rung the bell and found he couldn't keep still. Too much anger was boiling inside him, decades of questions and finally he had clarity... Only one woman had ever loved him and it was because of a sire bond. All his life!

How pathetic was that?!

After what felt like hours, Bonnie opened the door, wearing a flimsy silk négligé which he guessed she was wearing to sleep. He had wandered off to the side of the house and sped back onto the porch, grabbing her from behind. Once bitten, twice shy... The last thing he needed was to be zapped by witchy current so he announced himself: "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, heart thumping in her chest as she freed herself from his hold and turned around to face him.

"I just... I need you." He whispered and took a step towards her. Instinctively, Bonnie stepped back, and Damon progressed till she was backed against the wall, looking up at him with eyes devoid of the hatred she had had earlier that day in the Lockwood's house. Damon felt hope rise in him with every rise and fall of Bonnie's chest. She wasn't going to turn him away. The simple truth resonated in his ears as he lifted a hand and placed it on the wall by her head. "Everyone..." he started to say.

"You don't need to talk, Damon..." Bonnie whispered, her hands moving to the front of his black shirt, grabbing a fistful of the fabric and bringing him closer to herself. "Show me... How you feel." she had no idea what she was asking but she realized a part of her trusted him... Trusted that he won't kill her. He would probably come close to it but he won't... Right?

Damon did not hate her. Far from it. Right now, in this very moment, Bonnie Bennet was his favorite person on earth but for some reason, tonight, he wanted to hurt her. A rush of power unexpectedly filled him, and not to mention it filled his cock. His lips crashed onto her willing ones for the first time since they started this rendezvous of theirs, savoring the feel of her lips, tongue invading her mouth with desperation and very easily, she matched him in stride.

He was vaguely aware of her fingers pulling at his buttons as he grind into her, aware when she pushed his shirt off and her fingers unbuckled his belt and pull his pants down. He didn't step out of them yet but enjoyed the feel of her fingers as they wrapped around his semi hard cock. He loved the attention she was giving him so much he was tempted to feel gratitude but that was lost when his fingers travelled between their bodies and felt her pussy so wet it was soaking her panties. Bonnie had asked him to show her how he felt and how he felt was _angry_.

"Invite me in." he growled, lips devouring her neck, teeth nipping at her skin as he ripped her flimsy negligée off and followed quickly with her damp panties, leaving her completely naked in the porch light.

"Come in.." she whispered, lost in passion, not caring about the fact that she had nearly allowed herself to be taken on the porch... Under the bright lights.

Damon was unbearably hard as he finally managed to steer her to the door. They were barely through when he collapsed with her onto the rag at the entrance. Bonnie was writhing in his arms, legs wrapped wantonly around him and without much preparation, he thrust his cock deep inside her, groaning in time to her moans as they both lost themselves in this pleasure. In and out of her he thrust, slamming his cock inside her with brutal force till she squirmed in an effort to get away.

Bonnie was lost. She had no idea how long he slammed her into the floor, driving her pussy crazy as she felt her orgasm start to build. Never, in all her life had she taken such brutal force during a fuck and she was appalled to find that she really enjoyed it... A few seconds, she told herself, as she felt her orgasm build. A few seconds more and she can–

"Get on your knees." Damon growled as he pulled out of her and Bonnie whimpered, feeling tears of frustration gather in her eyes at the painful loss of her orgasm. She remained in that position still, mourning her loss till she heard the vampire growl out a "Now,". There was a shift in the mode of their fucking. Her body stuttered, if that is even possible, as she rolled around onto her belly and rose up on all fours in obedience to his command. She presented her ass to him, as ordered, and looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes filled with a hot curiosity just as much as her pussy did. She could feel that he was taking control of her, about to use her. And she enjoyed it. More than she should.

"Like this?" she asked, her palms planted firmly on the floor, leveling her back with the top of her ass.

"No. I want your face against the floor, your tits kissing the rug." She heard. She obeyed. She slowly slid her palms across the plush rug, extending the length of her back like hot taffy being pulled then sagging in the middle. Her cheek deliberately came to a slow rest on the floor, her nipples ever so slightly brushing the rug. Her ass tilted upward, opening up the view to her pussy squarely in front him. On his knees he moved toward her, reaching out to slide a finger—then two, then three—inside her dripping cunt. He fucked her like that for just a moment or two, and then removed his fingers to wrap them around his dick and dampen its girth with her wetness. He took his fingers into his mouth to taste the lingering flavor of her cunt.

Slowly at first, and shallow, he sunk his cock into her. He fed her just the tip of it. Teasing her open. He wanted to lead her to believe that he intended to fuck her slowly, to take his time. But that was far from his intentions.

She extended her body back toward him. Lengthening herself and trying to take his entire length. He pulled back, keeping her pussy from swallowing much more than two inches. A quick smack on her ass signaled to her just what he had in mind. She sighed an affirming sigh, giving him full permission to fuck her as he pleased. Another smack, the other cheek. A loud sigh, and a quick grind of her hips. Two quick spanks in rapid succession stung her perfect ass and caused them to jiggle.

He slowly pulled out of her, resting just the very tip of his cock head in the vestibule of her pussy. The effect of which was to keep her lips parted enough to maintain easy access. Then suddenly, and with a force intended to shock her, he quickly thrust the full length of his cock up inside her. From tip to base, in one powerful, fluid motion he filled her. Something between a shriek and moan was forced from her jolted diaphragm and out through her mouth. Instinctively, and with a touch of submission to his control, she pushed her ass back against his railing cock.

"Oh yes... Just like that" he said in a hushed whisper while looking down at his dick deep within her. He started to push back only to slam back inside her as roughly as he had penetrated her. He reached out and grabbed her hips firmly, using them like handles as he plowed relentlessly into her soaked and hungry pussy. He pulled her up and back into him harder. He arched his back toward her trying to force himself deeper and deeper. He held his cock there for a moment, letting the sensation of this most-full penetration sink in to both her and him. He was amazed that she could take the entirety of his cock in this position. She was amazed at how much she was enjoying the pain that being fucked this way had brought. He held her like that, pulling on the handles of her hips, and aggressively ground himself against her, keeping his cock deep within her. Matching his motions, her ass joined in this wicked dance.

"You like my cock deep inside you?" Damon whispered as his hand fisted inside her thick mane of hair to pull her up, her back arched before him, naked and needy. He wasn't really a talker during sex but he found himself breaking the protocol with Bonnie repeatedly.

"Yes." She whispered in response, grinding her hips back into him, instinctively parting her legs further to allow him in deeper, if that was possible.

"You like getting fucked by me, don't you?"

"Yes." She responded earnestly. There was no point in denying what she knew –and he knew – was true... The evidence was between them in that moment, her soaked pussy wrapped hungrily around his massive cock, her ass, plump, lifted upwards as he thrust that glorious cock inside her.

"I got rejected tonight." Damon managed with a groan as he thrust hard into her as though punctuating his words. "By two girls." another ruthless slam inside her. "And then I did something stupid." he thrust again, slapping her ass. "And so I'm very angry witchy..." another thrust, unrelenting this time as he built a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"You need me..." Her voice was more breath than sound as she writhed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Yes..." Damon agreed. "And I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

"Yes...yes... Give it to me. Pound me. Throw it all on me... Please..." she nearly growled at him. She found herself more excited with him at that moment than she had ever been. The thought of him using her turned her on. It was as though she was his sole source of pleasure, that she was the object of his desire and a relief for him.

Damon let go of her hair, leaving her to drop back into her initial position and reaffirmed his grip on her hips; positioned his knees squarely as to maximize the leverage of his body against hers; he twisted her hips further, rotating them to make her pussy more vulnerable. She reached back and began rubbing her clit. With each wave of pleasure this brought her he could see her tight, little asshole pucker and her pussy clench down on his cock. She was enjoying herself. He liked that.

What followed might more aptly be called an attack rather than fucking. He never loosened his grip on her hips, bracing her with his strength while he slammed the full weight of his body into her. Over and over again, he pounded into her, recklessly and intensely. She squirmed under him and that only urged him on more. His slams were met with silent pleas as she chanted "please...please...please...please..." He didn't have the sense to ask her what she meant by that. Too overcome with the desire to have something to himself. In this moment, he was the owner of Bonnie Bennet... He owned her body, owned her pussy, owned her pride and owned every inch of her skin and every whimper that came out of her. She was his, whether she realized it or not.

_His_.

Bursts of concentrated, hard fucking erupted: the kind that made his lungs burn and her skin flush. Sprints and explosions of his body crashing, slapping and beating against hers. His balls swung and slammed against her pussy, knocking on her hand which was still rubbing down on her clit. With each mad dash the speed of her masturbating increased. Her free hand slapped against the floor in a need to brace herself for the storm that was billowing inside her with every slam against her.

Harder and harder, he kept coming at her. So hard and frantic were the thrusts that she lost her balance and she fell to her belly against the floor. Damon did not relent. He climbed atop her just like that, straddling her ass, and pressed his cock back into her gaping pussy. He grabbed the cheeks of her ass with all the strength his grip could muster and began fucking her again. His hands spread her ass open so he could clearly see his dick thrashing her cunt beyond her deliciously rimmed asshole.

"Fuck!" Bonnie yelled as the animal unleashed fucked her from behind. Her body was humming, threatening to burst and she had no care in the world as she screamed;

"I'm going to cum!" The pain she felt from the reckless thrusts merged well with pleasure till she was tossed over the edge, her screams of pleasure distant sounds to her ears as he whole body shook from the force of the orgasm, the clenching of her walls nearly pushing his cock out but Damon wasn't allowing any of that. Not once did the overtightened walls of her pussy alter his pace as he drove into her with the same reckless abandon. He fucked her right through her orgasm, and just kept fucking her. Relentless.

Bonnie's press wasn't just the threat and the fact that she can conjure a splitting headache out of thin air. This was Bonnie's press right here... The way she squeezed and thrashed, the way her pussy clenched around him, milking him, coaxing him till he growled as his orgasm ripped painfully through him, shooting ropes of cum deep inside her waiting cunt. This was the power of Bonnie Bennet over him... The magic that called him to an orgasm just because she was lost in one, pulling him along with her in a way that brooked no argument.

Damon twitched inside her for what felt like a millennia. He had bent over her from the force of the orgasm and started to kiss her shoulder softly when he came down from the high.

He was very sure she would be sore all over but wasn't sure what the protocol was for hate fucking someone you didn't exactly hate, but didn't exactly love either. Carefully, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her limp body with him to spoon. She didn't raise any opposition so he took that as agreement for _this_ level of intimacy. Slowly, his palms rubbed down her sides.

"Did I hurt you?" Damon couldn't help asking after a while when he noticed her breaths had evened out.

"That was amazing," she whispered, exhausted. "And no, you didn't hurt me... My body will be sore for a while but I'm the one who asked for it so I can hardly blame you."

"Begged." Damon teased. "That was no asking... That was plain begging."

"I still have my magic, you know?" Bonnie turned around slightly in his arms to issue that threat although the humor filled eyes gave her away.

"I momentarily forgot." Damon smirked in response, eyes studying the witch curiously before he blinked and gently stood up from the floor, scooping her up into his arms and heading up the stairs. "Come on, we gotta get you in bed."

Bonnie nodded, pensive about the look she had seen flash in the evil vampire's eyes but pulled herself together long enough to point which room was hers. "Are you going to fuck me again?" she asked when Damon gently set her on the sheets. She wasn't sure what she wanted but was sure if he answered yes, she wouldn't be disappointed.

"No... You need to take care of yourself. I was a little too hard on you tonight and–"

"If you're going to feel guilty about something, feel guilty about ripping my nightie to shreds out of impatience." She cut into his words.

"I'll get you a replacement tomorrow." He promised as he stood up, grinning when he saw Bonnie's gaze travel to his semi hard cock. "And it wasn't out of impatience... The panties, yes... But the nightie, that was me going for the special effects." he smirked.

Before she could help herself, she whispered: "Maybe next time I'll get some time with this..." obviously referencing his cock. It was the first time she's seeing it after all the times she's _felt_ it inside her...

"Maybe there won't be a next time." Damon mumbled and winced when Bonnie's hurt eyes found his. He realized what she might be thinking. He had practically thrown her out of his house the last time they had fucked and she might be thinking he was about to do something similar. The need for rectification arose. "I killed Jeremy Gilbert."

For a long time, Bonnie just sat there appalled. She had no idea how to proceed from this point on. "Get out. I'm finding it hard to hate you when you're looking at me like that." she whispered.

Damon knew not to push it. Smiling wryly, he stepped out of her room, pausing at the entrance of the house long enough to wear his clothes before rushing home. He wasn't angry anymore. He didn't feel like flipping his switch and going on a homicidal spree but now he had to face the consequences of killing Jeremy Gilbert no matter how unimportant the boy was to him. He wasn't going to do it because of Elena, but because of his brother, Stefan, and that pissed him.

Bonnie sat in bed long after Damon had left, feeling guilty about the humming in her body while her best friend mourned a few blocks away because of the same man. She wondered why Elena hadn't called her but somehow couldn't bring herself to call. Pulling herself together, she texted:_ [Hey, you OK?]_ To Elena.

About an hour later, she got a reply; _[Yeah... Got a scare tonight but all's well. Will tell you about it tomorrow.]_

When the box of lingerie arrived at her doorstep the next morning, she found it easier to smile.

"Maybe later, I'll show you how much I appreciate it." she whispered to herself.


	4. Called

Chapter Title: Called

Chapter Summary: Bonnie's had a stressful day and her first resort is to find Damon but what happens if Damon is out of town?

Bonnie's day had been stressful to say the very least. She had used her magic over and over again recently that she was starting to feel a strain in her body. Even waking up was a chore for her every morning but she had to do it anyway.

She had spoken to Elena the day after Jeremy had died and even though she wanted so much to hate the vampire for how cruelly he had acted, she understood him.

No, killing Jeremy Gilbert was inexcusable... And Bonnie knew that. But this was the moment of guilt she had expected to feel that second time, when she had gone over to the Salvatore boarding house and begged Damon to help her feel something even when she knew he played a critical role in the death of her grams...

The guilt that came from _understanding_ the monster he was... The guilt that came from understanding that even though Damon was immortal, he had feelings and emotions and vulnerabilities... Like his anger at being lied to by the one woman he ever loved. Like how devastated he was when he realized he had lived more than a century hoping for the love of one woman and to be reunited with her, only to find out that she never felt that way about him.

The _understanding_ she had felt that night, weeks ago, when he had come to her house in the middle of the night, angry because he was rejected by the two women he had ever loved in his life.

_Where did that leave her in his life?_

_What were they?_

This... **thing** between them...

She had drained her magic to the red once again today, this time passing out, and poor Jeremy had gotten quite a scare. She had looked at Damon earlier today, trying so hard to hide the fact that he was worried about Elena and had just wanted to help more. She wanted Elena to be safe now more than ever because now it wasn't just because she was her friend, or that Jeremy wanted his sister back, but because it would make Damon happy.

At which point making Damon happy became a priority to her, she had no idea. All she knew was that, when all was said and done, and she had done her part, when she had sat in bed with Jeremy and waited till Stefan brought Elena home, all she wanted was rest. And peace.

With much more difficulty than she anticipated, she convinced Jeremy that she can drive herself home and she did. In spite of what she had told Jeremy, about not wanting anyone –especially Damon– to find out about her weakness, the first thing she did when she got home was to rush into her room and open that box of lingerie which was delivered to her house that morning about a fortnight ago.

They hadn't discussed it, she and Damon. They never did. Outside of their momentary affair, nothing was discussed and nothing was said. Outside, they passed each other like nothing was going on and Bonnie... She liked that, to some extent.

Because the last thing she wanted was to be questioned by her girlfriends about why she was doing what she was doing, with Damon of all people. She wasn't sure she had an answer to that.

But tonight, tonight she needed Damon. One way or another. She pulled the note that came with the package out. There were no words of love or declarations of undying, unfailing and endless love on them like would be expected. It was simply a scribbling of a phone number and the words; _[Because I don't want you embarrassing yourself just to get my number. Anytime, Bon.]_

No interpretation was needed.

In spite of his many faults, Damon Salvatore was perceptive and Bonnie imagined she would be very uncomfortable going to Elena –or Stefan, or Caroline– to ask for Damon's number. She had simply smiled that morning when she got the note but now, she was beaming... Glad.

Somehow, in her mind, –and she wasn't aware at which point this codependency had started,– she was convinced that if she could get a hold of Damon, she would be fine.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, she dialed the digits then waited nervewrackingly to catch her breath before calling.

It rung once.

Then twice.

And getting cold feet, Bonnie ended the call. Somehow, calling Damon felt too... Premeditated for her. Pounding on his front door felt more natural and she didn't want to come off thirsty –which was funny to even think about, all things considered. All she knew was that she couldn't...–

Her phone rung, the shrill sound of her ringtone causing her to jump and almost drop the phone but she managed to grab it in time and quickly answered before even checking the name.

"Hey witchy... Finally decided to use my gift, huh?" Damon's voice sounded from the other end of the line, soft, reassuring.

Bonnie couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips. "Yeah I guess.."

"But then you chickened out mid dial." he was teasing her... Alone, with Bonnie, he allowed himself to care. A bit.

"I didn't.." she attempted to deny it but sighed in resignation. There was no point. "Yeah..."

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Damon asked from the other end of the line after a while of silence. After the last time they had been together, he didn't know where they would go from there. He had confessed to killing Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie had practically thrown him out of her house. He had gone on a limb and added his phone number to the package delivery but after not receiving an acknowledging text, he figured she was done with him. Perhaps that stunt with Jeremy was the final straw so he was surprised when the call came through and the caller ID read _Bonnie_.

"Yeah..." She whispered again.

"Yes to what? To something happening or to you being okay?" Damon demanded over the phone. Earlier today, he had seen her briefly before leaving with Stefan to get Elena. Briefly.

"Don't worry, Elena is–"

"I'm not asking about Elena, Bonnie..." the vampire cut through, brows furrowing. "Did something happen?" this time, he could barely keep the worry out of his voice.

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked, tone soft.

"I'm out of town. I stayed behind because I didn't want to ride back with Stefan and Elena... It made me sick to my stomach." He answered honestly. There was no point in lying to Bonnie. Not Bonnie. Bonnie knew, Bonnie understood.

Bonnie scoffed, laughing mildly. "The one time I actually need you, you're out of ."

He perked up at the other end of the line. He had booked a hotel room midway to Mystic Falls and was nowhere near the town. "Bonnie, I swear to god... What the hell happened?"

"I passed out." she whispered, then shut her eyes softly. She was exposing herself to Damon... Her weakness, to Damon. "I think it's because I overused my magic today." She heard ruffling on the other side. When Damon's voice came, it was soft, reassuring.

"You only did a locator spell though."

"I think it has to do with the distance. I mean, lately, I've been using my magic a lot... Too much of it, on a daily basis. And I sent a message to Elena that you were on your way to her so she won't panic." she realized how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be but in the moment, she didn't care.

"Who asked you to do that, stupid!" He exclaimed then in a total 360°, he whispered softly. "I'm sorry... I'm sure you just wanted to help but please... Don't do anything like that anymore."

Bonnie nodded tiredly then realized he was not around to see her so mumbled a tired okay.

"Think you need to take a break from using your magic." Damon diagnosed.

"I think I wish you were here." she heard herself muttering before she could filter her words.

"I highly doubt that me fucking you into the nearest surface would bring your magic back." Damon teased with a chuckle.

"You could make me see the stars, make stars fly... That kinda magic." she followed with a light chuckle, finding she actually liked this easy banter.

"Don't be silly." and yet he laughed, softly, uncharacteristically. "Where are you?"

"In my room. Sitting on the floor."

"Get up, witchy... You need to take a bath and sleep." Damon instructed from the other end of the line.

"Alright," she says, getting to her feet, a little disappointed. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Oh you **will** see me around but until then, take off your clothes."

"You're joking." she laughed.

"If I was there with you right now, that's what I'll be doing so please, indulge me."

Slowly, she set the phone down on her bed and put it on loud speaker, carefully stripping off her clothes till she stood naked in her room. Damon had been quiet over the phone and she was almost scared to speak but she had to at some point. "I took them off." she announced.

"Good girl... If I was there, this would be the point where I lift you and carry you straight into the bathroom for a hot shower but I'm far away so go into the bathroom and get a warm bath.. OK?"

"Alright." she nodded once again and mentally cursed.

"Don't end the call. I want to hear every bit of it."

Smiling, feeling much better –somehow, oddly– she picked up the phone and headed to the bathroom. She placed her phone at a vantage point and set to taking her bath. Something about knowing Damon was on the other end of the line, listening to the sound of every drop of water as it hit her skin and spiraled down her body, was like a soothing balm to her...

She felt... Loved.

Which wasn't fair, she realized. He shouldn't be giving her this much attention _so casually_.

And yet she was glad for it, happy he was there. A little glad that it wasn't all sex today.

Finally, after what felt like hours of standing under that spray, touching and rubbing her skin lovingly and imagining Damon was the one touching her, she turned off the water... _"If I was there..."_ that's what Damon had been saying. It was so much easier to imagine that if he was here, he would have his hands all over her.

"No toweling..." Damon's voice sounded over the other end of the line, calling Bonnie's attention back to him. "And no nighties or pyjamas... There are days that you just need to oil up your skin and sleep in the nude."

Bonnie chuckled, yet obeyed as she padded barefoot to the door and locked it. She made her way back to he bed, pulled the covers back and slid under them. "Do you sleep naked too?" she asked, conversationally.

"Sometimes." Damon responded, shuffling around in bed.

"And now?" she didn't know what she was driving at but she just knew she wasn't ready to end the call yet.

"I will if you want me to." Damon responded, genuine. "Do you? Want me to get naked, I mean."

"Yes..." she whispered, biting into her lip. She heard shifting and ruffling on the line for a bit and then a thump, followed by Damon's breathy "done."

"Good boy."

He laughed, lightly, fondly. "I should get you oils... For the next time you decide to go on a nudist adventure."

"Maybe you should. I've still not used the lingerie you bought me." she says with a chuckle.

"That's probably because you're waiting for me to rip it off your skin." Damon answered. Talking like this, with Bonnie, was getting his mind off so many things.

"Probably..." she whispered, then after a while of silence, she asked: "Doesn't the oils make you... I dunno..."

"Horny?" Damon supplied. "Yes. It does. I think it just makes you feel fresh...same way leaving the droplets of water on your body makes you feel."

"fresh..." she whispered.

"Yes..." then on second thought, "are you turned on, Bon?"

"yess..." she whispered, holding nothing back. "Are you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe..." he groaned. "You should get to sleep, bon bon... You won't survive phone sex with me. Not in your current state."

She chuckled. "goodnight, Damon."

"Sweet dreams, witchy..." Damon sighed when the call came to an end, shifting on the bed. Against his better judgement, he snuck his hand under the sheets and started stroking his length.

He found it insane how a simple conversation with Bonnie can churn him from the inside out in this manner but his imagination was wild at work as his hand moved faster on his length. He didn't masturbate. Never. He'd sooner find a willing girl to fuck than take care of his erections himself –and there are always willing girls– but not tonight. Tonight, he knew Bonnie needed him... Which woke this need inside him, and was sure only Bonnie can curb it so he settled with mental images and fantasies...

He heard his phone beep once, twice... He opened the messages and almost choked at the images... Bonnie... Naked. Instead of sleeping, sending naked pictures of herself to him.

His hand moved frantically as he watched her front view, those breasts, how perky they were... One day soon, he would like to do something to those... The next picture was of the witch, bent over, spread out for him and that drove him over the edge.

He felt his phone vibrate as he slowly came from his high and looked to see a shyly written: _[Don't show them to anyone. For your eyes only.]_

He wasn't going to. And he knew she knew that. There was no way he would. Possessively, he typed; _[For my eyes only... You're for me... Only me, Bonnie.]_

Moments, terrifying moments later, her text came in again. Just as shy as the other one. _[Yours.]_

She was scared and confused, and for a long time after that text, she just lay in bed wondering what this was, what it meant, what it changed, till sleep took over her.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaired

Chapter Title: Chaired

Chapter Summary: With Stefan in the tomb, Bonnie just wanted to cheer Damon up... Getting sex and some clarity on what was happening between them, was a bonus.

A **very** welcomed bonus.

It was strange.

In fact, strange was an understatement but she was currently at a loss of words so she wasn't going to stress about it.

She had spent all day with Jeremy — Jeremy who blatantly loved her, who made that obvious with his words, his actions, his eyes and everything about him. She had had her heart flutter and kick _because_ of the boy irrespective of the fact that he was Elena's baby brother.

And yet, at the real sight of confrontation, when he had put it to her the way he did, standing there with a plaster covering his neck and a nasty bruise on his cheek, looking like he was ready to brace the world for her just as stupidly as he had done earlier that day, all she could think about was Damon.

_Damon who hadn't made any promises to her..._

_Damon who hadn't even acknowledged that there was something between them..._

_Damon who had made it clear from the very beginning that he wanted Elena..._

_Damon who had called her a week ago and stayed on the line to cheer her up after a stressful day..._

_Damon whose eyes make her skin crawl in the most awesome way.._

_Damon, who looked at her longer now when they were among people, with knowing, smiling eyes..._

_Damon who had shot down Jeremy's offer to be a hero in the most cynical, awful and yet "mature" way..._

_And Damon who had called her his._

She had shot Jeremy down in the nicest way she could. In spite of the fact that he's probably being very honest with his feelings for her, that he might really be falling for her, or that she had her heart flatter more than once that day, she knew, she would not allow herself to be with Jeremy Gilbert.

Not when she so belonged to Damon in this most... unusual way.

The type of belonging, that led her to his place at midnight with an old bottle of brandy because she's sure he would be alone right now, needing some comforting since his brother was locked up in the tomb.

She needed answers: she needed clarification and she wasn't sure about most things but she was sure she didn't want to blackmail Damon into becoming hers with a threat of a relationship with Jeremy Gilbert. Chances are, the vampire would just laugh it off. Jeremy Gilbert was no threat, and Damon would know _that._

Sighing, she pushed the door open and stepped through them. She didn't bother with knocking and didn't have to call out for Damon because almost immediately, she heard the telltale sound of a whoosh and felt him behind her. "I've ruined my reputation. " he whispered close to her ear.

"What reputation?" Bonnie asked with a chuckle, turning around to look at him. She had to do a double take as his shirtless form met her eyes. Damon Salvatore was wearing loose black sweatpants that hung low on his waist and that... That was an image she thought she would never see. **1.** Because Damon Salvatore was quite bipolar. He was either pissed to the point of murder or not pissed at all, he was either fully clothed or shamelessly naked. **2.** Damon Salvatore was old school. Sweatpants are new school... Damon Salvatore does not wear sweatpants. Period.

"That I'm a big bad monster" He threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. "It's unheard of for defenseless damsels to just waltz into my lair."

"I'm not defenseless though..." Bonnie replied with a smirk and quirk of her brow, challenging him to say otherwise.

"That's the part you chose to correct?" Damon whined playfully as he stepped around her and plopped down onto the couch.

"Which other part needs to be corrected?" She asked, steps not as fast as Damon's but heading past him and into the kitchen.

"Oh don't be silly Damon, you're not a monster at all! In fact, you're the fluffiest peach I know." The vampire responded, trying to mimic Bonnie's voice but only managing to mimic Caroline... Or some semblance of hyper blonde cheerleader stereotype.

Bonnie turned around to raise a questioning brow at him, not impressed by his mimicking prowess. "But we both know that's not true." She deadpanned with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "You _are_ monster material... Not always, must mostly, yeah."

"And yet, there you stand..." He didn't get it. Of all the people he knew, Bonnie was the one who hated him the most and for good reason too. What he was having trouble understanding, was how come she was tolerating him this much. She never preached change, repentance and salvation to him... She seemed to have accepted him for exactly who he was and what he chose to do and **that** was making him want to be better more than all the urging Stefan and Elena have been doing.

"And yet I'm here." Bonnie affirmed with a smile, then feeling the need to elaborate, she continued: "I don't care about your monster status right now. You and me, we have an understanding. I'm there for you when you need me and you're there for me when I need you. No judgement."

There. He got his confirmation. "That's why you're here tonight."

She looked through the cabinets till she found the glasses she was looking for and walked back to him. "I can be perceptive too, you know? Stefan's in the tomb and even though Elena will be upset, I imagine even the monster may need some company tonight so I brought brandy." She says with a wink and a playful sway of her hips.

"You know I literally can't drink my woes away right?" Damon asked, leaning back in the couch, already feeling much lighter.

"Whoever told you they can?" She sunk to the floor on the carpet in front of him and poured them both a glass, holding his out to him. She's never drunk brandy but there's a first for everything so... She just hoped it wasn't so awful.

Damon took the glass she offered and took a sip. He watched humorously as she stared suspiciously at the liquid in her glass and brought it to her lips. Her facial expression hid nothing of her dislike of the taste.

"We have wine in there too, you know. You can drink wine and I'll consider the rest of your brandy a gift." He says casually, conversationally.

"Is it alcoholic?" She asked excitedly, already liking this option more.

"No one is underage in this house, Bon... You think we'll be keeping sweet wine?" That was all the prompting she needed before she was speeding to the kitchen to get her own drink.

Damon watched her, every step, every movement, every expression as she came back with a bottle and sat in the same position of the carpet at his feet. He was happy she was here for too many reasons but most potent of them being if she wasn't with him, he would be tempted to sneak up on Elena like the obsessed freak he was even though he was learning to come to terms with the fact that nothing will happen between them.

They sat there like that, drinking and talking for what felt like days. She never run out of things to say and he indulged her... Till she started feeling tipsy. Her words were getting slurred with every minute that passed, she was breaking into song at odd intervals and felt the need to start every statement with _"I'm not drunk or anything..."_

"Don't think I'm drunk or anything but today, Jeremy run into that tomb partly because of me." Bonnie slurred, leaning back carelessly against the table. She had changed out of the pants she had worn that day after bathing and put on a skirt which she barely wore. She realized, when it came to Damon, she'd rather be wearing a skirt than pants. "He's asked me out a few times and been in my business for a while now but not in a bad way, you know..." she gulped, then took another sip, dramatically wiggling her brows. "I think he's smitten." she giggled. "And then I wanted to indulge... I wanted him this evening because he looked like he really cared about me and stuff but when I looked at him standing there with wounds he got because of me..." she looked up at Damon, eyes locked on his, looking sober for the first time that night. "But that feeling lasted only a moment because all I can think about is you telling me..." she set her glass down and crawled the short distance to him, lifting herself up onto her knees before him. "...that I'm yours." she hiccupped and hoisted herself up plopping down into his lap.

Damon's hands came out instinctively to rest on her waist as if to keep her in place. Was this seduction or truth, he wondered, but somehow the morning's events, Jeremy's eagerness to be included, it all made sense to him now. Instinctively, without meaning to, his hands tightened around her waist, grinding her into himself.

He wasn't jealous of Jeremy because from what he heard, there was no reason for him to be Jealous but it didn't stop him from feeling possessive of her. Crazily, all things considered but he did not quite like the idea of someone else having Bonnie Bennet... Not the way _he_ had her.

Bonnie moaned when he grind her onto himself, grinding back with a smile on her face.

After a while, Bonnie felt Damon's big cock starting to poke against the edge of her right thigh where she sat—she tingled all over in excitement knowing she was making him hard. It always excited her, the knowledge that she had that effect on him. Her pussy was soaking wet now as she reveled in the feeling of sitting on his muscular leg with her body slowly seducing him.

"I swear I didn't make it up." She whispered, grinding down into him. Silently, they seemed to have come to a rhythm that works for them. There was no reason to pretend between them. The first time she had felt him hard behind her in Elena's kitchen, yes... But after that they just accepted that he responded to her in this manner, so easily.

"Mmmmm, I forgot my wine!" She said, suddenly breaking their trance. She adjusted herself so that her legs were now straddling both of his in a reverse cowgirl position and leaned down for the wine glass she had left on the carpet before climbing into his lap. She was feeling bolder in the knowledge that she could have Damon Salvatore if and when she wants... He may call her his but she had every plan of making him hers too, if he would allow it. How she would achieve that, she had no idea. Right now, she felt her skirt ride up on her ass the more she stretched to grab the wine glass and felt his hands tighten on her waist in response.

She loved how firmly he was holding onto her and when she dipped all the way down to grab her glass, she did a purposeful twerk of her obviously bare ass on him.

Damon did not hesitate. One hand held her in place like that while the other ripped her panties off. She gasped, chuckling softly as she whispered; "you owe me a pair..."

He chuckled in response as his palms rubbed her mounds of flesh, squeezing them. He always loved how clean shaven she always was and right now, from this point of view, he got a delicious eyeful of her pussy and asshole... He's never really been an ass person but he couldn't help leaning down to press a kiss to her ass cheek. His finger run down slowly from the top of her crack, down her asshole, pausing briefly to rub on the puckering hole –he noted her small moan and resolved to come back sometime– before moving down to her waiting pussy.

He held her in place like that and slithered his sweats down his hips to release his large, aching cock. He thrust his hips upwards towards her and rubbed it through her wet folds, teasing, then smacked it against her puckered asshole. Her response was pure sin.

Bonnie felt him line his swelled mushroom head against her sensitive lips and slowly push himself all the way into her body. She moaned in the most unintentionally slutty voice imaginable as he began to rock his hips back and forth. Her legs came up to wrap around his back on the couch while she held herself up from the floor with her hands. It was the dirtiest, sexiest thing she had ever done. Damon filled her up in ways she had never been filled before. She was practically doing a handstand while he fucked her and loving every second of it.

"Ughhhhfffnnn fuckkkk," she moaned, biting into her lip as she palmed her boobs through the fabric of her top. She loved the way his hands seemed to surround her tiny waist as he bounced her perfectly pert buns up and down on his cock. Damon's cock pistoned in and out of her creamy opening as he smeared her juices onto her asshole, carefully rubbing but not quite breaching. Each new curved assault into her drove her all the more wild and elicited newer, more exotic moans. She bucked her hips from her upside down position, using all of her collected cheerleader skills to hold the stance and keep her ass bouncing.

After a while of thrusting into her, Damon's mind seemed to clear long enough to notice he didn't want to pound her into the floor today... Not today. He pulled her up suddenly as he sat back against the chair and pulled her off him, long enough to flip her around so she was straddling him.

Bonnie's eyes found his and held them as she slowly impaled herself once more on him. For a while, they both sat there, Bonnie's hands travelling up his body till her fingers tangled in his hair, slowly running through his locks and Damon's hands running just as cautiously on her back. She ground herself into him in a circular motion and slowly, like kindred spirits, their lips locked together in a sensual kiss.

Damon's tongue picked along hers and she opened her mouth, giving him entrance for his tongue to devour hers in a passionate kiss. Her fingers grabbed firmer on his hair and with every minute that passed, his hands gripped her tighter, held her tighter till the buildup was too slow for either of them.

Their pace increased, both getting lost in the moment and reveling in just how lost they were. His hands were tight on her hips as he guided her thrusts down into him with the same force he thrust up to meet her. Unable to keep the kiss up, he pulled back, breathless, lips drifting to her neck and ear, her lobe—licking and kissing down her neck.

She reached down and peeled the sexy sheer top off over her head, revealing her tits to him. Damon's mouth found a new addiction as his lips latched onto the perky mounds of flesh, suckling at them as she bounced on him eagerly.

She began to ride him harder and a little faster, her hips moving of their own volition now as her body chased its own orgasm. Her hands which had been in his hair, tugged on them till he pulled away from her breasts and brought his face up to kiss him again.

"I'm gonna cummmm," she says intimately into his mouth as he covered her lips with his.

"mmmmmm uunnnnnn mnnnfffgg!" She moaned as a shudder exploded through her chest and traveled down through her legs and arms.

She went wild atop him as she chased her orgasm and Damon enjoyed every moment of her high till she came down, going momentarily limp in his arms. He held her very tightly to his broad chest as his large arms wrapped her up wholly like a blanket.

She was panting heavily into his neck as he kissed her sweaty forehead and pushed some stray hairs back around her ear. She loved how his cock continued to throb inside of her tight pussy. Slowly, she pulled herself up in his arms and smiled at him. It was strange... To be _this_ casual with Damon after sex is... Strange.

"So you wanted to seduce me?" Damon asked conversationally, fighting a smile of his own and failing.

"No I didn't... The idea just popped in my mind when I bent over." she replied honestly. "I mean, before that, I just wanted to tell you about my day and hear about yours and–" Damon cut her off with a kiss.

Easily, far too easily, he picked her up and off his lap and laid her out on the couch beside him. Shifting to get comfortable, he knelt down and spread her legs, dipped his head between her legs and ate her out, tongue lapping at her orgasmic juices while his hands made love to her skin.

Her head rolled back and her eyes swirled like snowstorms as she felt his tongue diving into her. She was spread eagle on the couch with his beautiful face tongue-fucking her and dragging lewdly over the entire expanse of her clitoris and swollen lips. He dragged his tongue through her folds and then down to her ass where he circled her pucker.

Her moans of pleasure spurring him on till he couldn't hold on any longer. Carelessly, he pushed down his sweats the rest of the way and discarded them with the same urgency he had taken them off.

She felt him enter her again as he began to pull himself all the way out and then all the way back inside, each time, moaning with desperation at the feeling of having him leave her warmth till he wasn't teasing anymore, simply thrusting into her as she grind up into him, matching his rhythm with eyes locked onto his

**What the hell had they gotten themselves into?** Damon wondered as his eyes locked on the witch's. Her gaze was trusting, affectionate... Genuine affection that churned him inside once more. With every thrust of his hips inside her he felt his guard lowered, with every moan out of her he felt himself giving in, surrendering to what she was and what she wasn't...

In this moment, as he thrust into her, she wasn't Elena, she wasn't Katherine, she wasn't Elena's friend and she wasn't a distraction... She was Bonnie. And she was...

"Mine..." he whispered.

"Yours..." she echoed as he slammed into her.

Intoxicated by her mere agreement, his thrusts became faster, deeper, both still lost in each other's eyes as their bodies moved on their own accord, chasing a pleasure they knew was waiting for them. Bonnie's body shook as she felt a second orgasm course through her, building up threateningly. Her hands came up to cup the back of his head, pulling him down till his face was sheer inches away from gets and she whispered; "Yours, Damon... all yours... Now cum with me... Please."

He didn't need much prompting and when her walls tightened around him, he let himself go, his own climax rocking him as he shot his seed into her welcoming body.

"Next time Jeremy Gilbert asks you out, tell him you're taken." Damon whispered in Bonnie's hair after several moments of silence. They two lay naked, spooning on the rag in front of the fireplace, basking in the afterglow of sex. They seemed to have silently agreed that Bonnie was staying the night. It was a weekend anyway.

Bonnie turned her head just slightly to watch Damon, whose eyes remained suspiciously closed. "Don't tell me... You were jealous of—"

"Don't be silly..." Damon scoffed. Although his eyes remained closed, his furrowed brows communicated in certain terms, of his objection. "That's not even likely."

"Then?" she asked. Part of her wasn't entirely sure about announcing to everyone about them.

"Then... I don't want other boys thinking they have a chance with you when they don't." he says sternly then slowly, his eyes cracked open to stare into hers. "And because I don't want you to keep wondering, I'll tell you this. I'm spending tomorrow with Elena. Nothing romantic. Stefan asked me to keep an eye on her and you know she's on some suicidal mission these days that's why. You don't need to misunderstand or wonder about it."

"Okay..." Bonnie whispered, uncertain. Even though his words were meant to sooth, she imagined, she was even more conflicted.

"I'm saying, I've made my peace with Elena and Stefan being together and I may not be completely over the whole freakshow but I'm working on it, and I have no hope where she's concerned. I know you probably just said that in the throes of passion but when I said you were mine...—"

"I meant it." It was Bonnie's turn to cut through his words. Damon has never really been eloquent. Crass words, threats, yes... Emotional words... She of all people knew he was terrible after that fiasco after her grams died. She leaned in, shifting just a bit to get comfortable before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I meant every word."

Damon didn't love her. She knew that and so did he. Telling her he did would have been a lie and they both knew that but telling her he was going to be with her exclusively was something she could believe and she was happy with that.

She didn't love him either but perhaps... Perhaps she would.


	6. Chapter 6: Tubbed

Chapter Title: Tubbed

Chapter Summary: Damon loses a friend and comes to a realization.

Work Text:

Rose had died. That was pretty much the long and short of it. There was no theory or argument as to why he was feeling the way he was feeling and why he was doing the things he was doing. The long and short of it, the perfect summary of his current existence and current emotional turmoil was those three words: _Rose is dead._

And being the eternal downward spiral that he was, the low key emotional mess that he represented, he tipped right off the edge.

Damon missed the days when he lived without his humanity but like he had told Jeremy earlier, that gets old really fast and when your humanity is back on, you're none the better. He hated himself sometimes for the complexity of his emotions and his stance in life.

First he envies Stefan for having Lexie as a friend... The kind of friendship he had hoped to have in the past century but had been too busy chasing clues to get Katherine out, and then whenever someone got close to him, he had let his fear of commitment and fear of... Everything, get in the way. Somewhere in his head, he had convinced himself that everyone was just not worth it, and selfless friendships like the one between Lexie and Stefan were a rarity. People aren't that loyal, and there are hardly any people out there who wouldn't judge and condemn him for who he is and what he does.

Very few.

And that was why he had been so taken to the idea of being friends with Rose. Because Rose had shown from the onset that she knew how to be loyal by standing by her friend, Trevor for half a millennia. When she could have run and left him to his fate at the hands of the Originals, she had chosen instead, to not just stay with him and face the fear alone, but to also think of ways to get them to stop running by getting Elena for the Originals as replacement. No, he didn't appreciate that last bit but he appreciated the cunning intelligence that supported that claim so when she had openly told him she was going to stay because she was tired of running and wanted to be friends, Damon had been happy. He finally had a chance for that friendship he had been wanting without him even realizing how much he wanted it.

Of course the worst part of Rose dying was the fact that she had received that bite because of him. If he hadn't killed Mason Lockwood, if he hadn't pissed off that Blondie... The ifs were a lot and the more he thought about them, the more he questioned his entire existence. Of course, as usual, he did the one thing he did to make himself feel good.

He snapped and set out. Killing Jessica had been too low, he knew that now. But in that moment, watching her scared eyes and watching her run had jump started the evil that he thought he was finally burying.

About thirty minutes later, almost as if on cue, his phone rung to show Bonnie calling. She has probably heard about Rose now, Damon imagined. Elena or Stefan may have finally called her to tell her about Rose because no one still knew about that secret rendezvous they have regularly.

Bonnie was probably calling to try and make him feel better somehow, in the way that only she has been able to do in the last few months... But how could he turn to Bonnie when he had just drained a human being dry. Not wanting her to worry and start casting a locator spell on him, he answered the second call;

"Damon, how... I just heard about–" her erratic voice sounded on the phone.

"I can't, Bonnie... Not right now." he cut through her words and ended the call. How could he keep talking to her when he could already feel himself start to feel better? Two words, heck, just Bonnie saying his name with voice filled with worry, was all it took to make him feel better and now he stood at the edge of a cliff –literally– realizing how wasteful he had been.

He could have gone to Bonnie. He could have called Bonnie. He _knew_ Bonnie wouldn't turn him away no matter what. He knew that. So what had probed him to go to town and unleash his anger, frustration and pain on an innocent girl?

And what was wrong with him anyway? He never thought these things after killing someone. No.

And Bonnie. He felt bad for Bonnie. She was a witch, sworn protector of nature and everything pure, including life. Life of all forms, particularly human life. How could he allow her to continually be with someone like him? Cursed to have no regard for the same life she stood to protect? How many more times can he disregard that sacredness she stood for, before it started to weigh on her?

She has proven, in the past few months that she wanted to be with him in spite of what he was and what he represented and somewhere inside him, he was starting to want her... Beyond the occasional pity sex and sad sex and angry sex. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted her for himself. Exclusively. Not as a witch, but as a woman and that confused him too.

Perhaps it was greed that made him think it was okay to be needlessly in love with one girl and want another girl so much. And perhaps he was settling for second best... And perhaps he was settling for **the best.** Bonnie Bennet was pure, beautiful, confident and powerful and above all, she had made _no_ effort to "change" him... She had not done any interventions with him. She just accepted him for what he was, twisted and fucked up as he was and allowed him to see her in a way he was _sure_ she allowed no one else to.

Bonnie Bennet made him want to change, all on his own. And tonight, the anguish he felt, was because he knew he had let _her_ down. No one else, just her.

Something was not right, Bonnie knew. She knew something was definitely not right.

Elena had mentioned in passing that Rose would probably be dead at the time she was speaking to her after narrating in detail, the gory events of that day, and Bonnie had just thought of how devastated Damon would be. She had had very little interaction with Rose but had known Damon must have liked her enough to keep her around, and in his house which immediately gave her the idea that something was up.

She had wanted to go to him, to call him, but she had chosen to wait.

To wait for him to need her.

To come to her.

He hadn't.

And unable to sleep, she had caved and called him at almost midnight to hear his curt response.

Yes, something was definitely up and she was certain sleep will evade her all night anyway. Throwing a jacket over her pyjamas, she grabbed her keys and headed out to the Salvatore boarding house. She could do a locator spell to find him but aside the fact that she might end up invading his privacy, she was certain that if she wore herself out because of him, Damon would be angry so she just drove to his house.

It was locked when she got there and with a gentle flick of her wrist, she pushed the door open and locked it again. The house was unusually messy, which she imagined had something to do with Elena's unnecessarily detailed description of the day's events. Taking a deep breath, she stood in the middle of the room and started a household chant, arranging and assembling everything in the air around her before sending them to their original positions.

When the house was clean again, she set off upstairs to clean too, noting that Rose's body was nowhere in the house. Damon was probably conducting a burial for her somewhere.

She sat there at the foot of his bed, fiddling with her fingers till she couldn't handle the anxiety anymore. She stood up, pacing the room for a bit.

"If he's out burying her, he might either come back dirty or smelling of smoke. One or the other. I'm just going to busy myself and draw a bath for him." she explained to herself as she headed into his bathroom. She hoped it helped.

God, she hoped it did.

The water had gone cold twice before Bonnie had managed to whip up a spell to keep it warm. It was around 2:00am when she heard him come home.

Damon noticed. Call it paranoia but he was very particular about the placement of things especially around his home. He knew the state the house was in before he left with Rose's body and knew Stefan wouldn't be caught dead cleaning. Not this thoroughly anyway. Elena was probably tangled up in his brother somewhere and that only left... Bonnie. He sighed. He had hoped to avoid her for a few more days, to confess to her what he had done and watch as she processed it. Perhaps then, he would be okay if she finally said she was fed up with him but if the confrontation has been brought to him, he might as well get to it.

With a steel resolve, he pushed open his bedroom door and felt his heart skip and do a double flip in his chest at the sight of her, eyes wide, nervous and anxious and at the sight of him, sadness and joy mixed in her eyes. It felt like coming home. And it killed him.

Bonnie jumped up from where she sat at the foot of his bed, wearing just her pyjamas now. Her coat had been hanged somewhere. Not giving him time to react to her, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on," She dragged him into the bathroom and to the still warm water. Later, she would celebrate how proud she was that her spell held out for 2 hours, "get in and have a nice soak."

Smiling, she moved to leave the bathroom but he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back. "Join me?"

His expression had changed, it was no longer uncertain and pained. Now it was almost pleading. Bonnie had never understood how Damon could switch from one emotion to another as rapidly as he did and she was sure she wasn't going to figure it out now. Without waiting for her response, he began to undress her. She waited till he was done and then started the slow process of returning the favour. Completely naked, Damon climbed into the tub and held his hand out to her. Wordlessly, Bonnie claimed in, sliding down his chest and settling between his legs.

Damon put his arms around her and leaned forward to settle his chin in the crook of her neck. There was something very intimate and comforting about the gesture and somehow, it made her wonder if something more than Rose's death was bothering him. She wanted to ask, but held back and waited for him to tell her. She was sure he would. At some point.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Something about the way it was said made her wonder what it was he was thanking her for. She'd learnt that reading his expressions was often easier than asking what he meant. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room for her to turn and watch his face.

He kissed her below the ear lobe and gently ran his hands up and down her arms. Eventually his hands reached around to play with her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, to have her purring in no time. She hadn't expected anything sexual tonight but couldn't help how her body reacted to him and feeling how his reacted to her was all the convincing she needed. She leaned back into him, savouring the tingles as he pulled on one nipple and then the other while his, now hard, cock pressed into her back. He nibbled on her earlobe as one of his hands reached below to tease her clit. Bonnie instinctively opened up for him, parting her legs in the water to allow him better access to her most sensitive place. Damon was breathing hard in her ear now and she was no longer feeling relaxed. She _needed_ him.

Splashing a great deal of water, she slid off him and further down in the tub. She turned around to face him and gasped when he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her closer to himself again, this time pressing their chests together and Bonnie straddling him in a kneeling position in the tub.

"You wanna talk about it?" She whispered, unable to help herself when she pulled back a bit to look at him. For the first time that night, she could see his face and knew she wanted to know what was responsible for that. Damon used to tell her whenever he came to her, what was wrong with him until she told him he didn't need to say anything.. Only to show her and now, she was going back on her words because this was one of those times that she wanted him to speak to her. Perhaps it was the look on his face... Or the changing feelings inside her but she wasn't going to over think. She swore not to overanalyze.

Damon watched the emotions flicker across her face. He was certain she had been locked somewhere in her own head and waited for her to resurface. Timidly, he whispered; "I killed someone today." and waited, held his breath and waited for her reaction. The only one he got was a catch in her breathing that lasted a few moments. She let out her breath shakily and Damon dropped his gaze.

Almost as timidly as he felt, her hands moved from where they had been resting at his sides up his body and around his neck, fingers running through the hair at his nape. Bonnie was uncertain how to go on from here and already she was thinking of ways to fix this... To fix him and fix whomever he had killed and in the meantime she will be here, she resolved.

Damon could have sobbed when it became clear that she wasn't going to abandon him. "Her name was Jessica." He continued to describe her from the colour of her eyes to the shoes she wore. When he was done, he found he was drained of much energy and buried his face in her neck once more, hands rubbing down her back.

Bonnie continued to run her slender fingers through his hair, magically trying to calm him down and perhaps she did too good a job of it because his palms dipped lower on her back to grab her by her ass, the suddenness of the move causing her to arch up against him, grinding herself onto his semi hard member. His face continued to be buried in her neck in a way that was very unnerving but she couldn't help it as her hip grind into his, feeling, with excitement as he hardened by the minute.

It was inevitable, they both knew at this point, and the mere conclusion of that had her reaching between their bodies to take his hard cock into her hand. She gave him a few strokes, enjoying every catch in his breath till he lifted her up effortlessly, her cue, as she directed his engorged member to her entrance and began to slowly lower herself onto it.

They moaned as she began her slow descent down his impressive length. The muscles in her thighs quivered but she refused to be rushed. Finally, her butt made contact with his thighs and she looked at Damon, who had finally moved his lips off her neck, and ground her hips down against him. Damon thrust upwards in response. Because of their position within the confines of the tub he was unable to move more than a couple of inches and Bonnie couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles sensing his predicament. In response he held her hips tight and thrust as hard as he could, in the process displacing most of the water from the tub.

_"Aaah."_ She moaned and he responded with a smug look.

Bonnie steadied her body and focused completely on squeezing the walls of her pussy around his cock and was rewarded with an, "Oh fuck!" It was her turn to pull the smug face.

He looked intently at her and then captured her mouth in a kiss while his hands grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down harder on his cock. This time they both groaned.

Bonnie began to slowly raise and lower herself onto his cock, enjoying the sensation of her nipples rubbing against his wet chest. Damon's eyes locked on hers and stayed fixed as he thrust up into her, watched as she whimpered with every grind of her hips to meet his thrusts and Bonnie thought he was seeing too much of her.

_You're analysing again._. She thought loudly.

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, she closed her eyes and just gave in to the sensations but Damon would have none of that it would seem. He pulled her face close to him and insisted, "Look at me, Bonnie."

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"I want you to look at me while you fuck me. I want you to see who it is you are fucking." It sounded like a broken plea.

Bonnie didn't understand what he meant but she figured it had something to do with his surprise that she was okay with him after what he had confessed to doing. Perhaps a part of him thought she was in denial, that she didn't know what she was doing but she did what he asked. She looked into his eyes as she raised and lowered myself faster and faster. The intensity of his stare seemed to propel the motion of her hips.

Their movements became erratic, Bonnie gasping with every stroke, every thrust of his cock into her till she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She felt the intensity of her impending orgasm overwhelm her and before she could even announce it, she felt it... sharp, and hard in her shoulder and was sure Damon had bitten her. Her head rolled back and eyes shot open as her entire world seemed to have rolled off its axis, her scream one more of pleasure than pain as she convulsed around him.

Damon's nails seemed to dig into her ass cheeks as his own orgasm hit, riding off the pleasure of her orgasm and the metallic taste of her blood. He grabbed her hips hard and pulled me to him as his penis convulsed and shot its load inside her. The sensation of his come splashing over her inner walls always resulted in prolonging her own orgasm. Bonnie keened and ground her hips down, allowing her pussy to milk his cock of every drop of come.

He collapsed against the tub, hugging her close to his chest. They stayed in that position for a while trying to catch their breath. Slowly, Bonnie sat up and realized that what little of the water had been left in the tub, was discoloured and obviously bloody, which defied the initial plan of the bath. With a flick of her hand, aware he was still buried inside her, she drained the tub and filled it with fresh water. Picking the bar of soap, she gently run it down her body, fingers hovering over the two holes in her shoulder, then on his chest, trying to get them as clean as possible.

He wasn't asleep, she was sure. Which meant that he was thinking again. She resolved to leave him to it, gently and quietly using magic to get them both clean. When she was done, she thought of ways to get them out of the tub without interrupting his thoughts but before she could do something stupid –which she was certain it was going to be– he whispered; "Don't over exert yourself, silly."

Her gaze went back to his face and met his slightly amused gaze. Standing effortlessly, holding her to himself, he sped her to his bed.

After a few moments of shuffling, he tucked their naked, wet bodies under the sheets. "Stay the night..." he whispered, face buried between her breasts and feeling the most comfortable he's been in a very long while. It was almost dusk anyway and he saw no harm in it.

"I can't... You know I can't." Bonnie whispered and just like that, the magical moment was broken.

Damon sat up. "I just don't get why you can't just sleep over. I mean, it's almost 3:00am anyway and morning's just around the corner." He stated with mild annoyance; this wasn't the first time they were having this discussion since the discussion had gone pretty much the same way the last time. "I mean, it's ridiculous that you can't just spend the night if you feel like it because you don't have your stuff here and you have to drag yourself home at odd hours of the night just because."

Bonnie sat up in the bed, not caring that the sheets bunched up at her waist, leaving her breasts exposed. She remained quiet because she realized arguing would've been pointless. He would say what he needed to and then eventually calm down.

"And it's not as if my place is cramped like yours. There's plenty of room in my closet and my bathroom for your stuff. Why do you have to be so irrational?" Damon was pacing the room now, naked as the day that he was born and not having a care in the world.

Bonnie couldn't explain it to him. She understood his argument but she was afraid that staying the night, and subsequently leaving her stuff around would make it all feel real somehow, like a real relationship and not just a casual fling. How was she supposed to explain these irrational fears? So instead, she sat mum observing the floorboards.

He somehow managed to sit back down on the bed atop the sheets. "Bonnie? What is it?" He asked, tenderly parting the hair away from her face. "What are you not telling me?"

She chewed on my lower lip as Damon waited patiently for some explanation.

"May-maybe," she fumbled, "perhaps we shouldn't be spending so much time together?"

"Why?" He thought they didn't spend _enough_ time together. What with this secret rendezvous frenemy thing they have going on. They are not affectionate towards each other in public and only hook up when there was an issue somehow. How was that too much time together?

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands, hoping that maybe she'd see some answer in the lines of her palms.

Damon sighed and got off the bed again.

"Clearly you have some reason that you refuse to share with me. I won't force you." He says, staring at her warily. He walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds later, he returned as if he'd just remembered something and climbed back into bed, burying his face against her midsection. "Sorry if I startled you. I was so upset I had to release it some way." he mumbled as an apology.

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that crept up her face as her fingers found their way into his hair again, playing with it.

"You can go when I fall asleep OK?" he whispered.

She nodded even though she knew he didn't see and kept playing with his hair. For the most part she still considered Damon to be somewhat of a mystery. The last time she had been over, he had told her he liked her and wanted to be with her, and being the total girl that she was, she had gone ahead and thought about alternate futures for them. She guessed Damon was just having some fun while getting over a painful forbidden love while she was just living in the moment. She was not really searching for that perfect long term relationship she used to think about and was really just enjoying each day as it came and tried not to think about what would happen next.

Bonnie figured she could be happy as long as she kept thinking that way.

Now the other thing she needed was to right the wrongs Damon commits. It was in his nature, she was aware, to be irrational when upset. Much like a little girl throwing a tantrum but she hoped that will change and tonight, in spite of it all, she had felt hope spark inside her. He had regretted killing that girl and that was a step in the right direction to her.

Looking down, she realized he was fast asleep and wiggled out of his hold, pulling on one of his oversized shirts and a pair of boxers. She couldn't bring Jessica back to life, but she could make sure she's found in a good place and given a proper burial. It was all she could do about this particular incident.

2 hours later, after healing her wounds — Damon had tucked her behind her steering wheel before leaving her – and staying within visible distance of the body till the first patrol party found her, she went back to the Salvatore boarding house. Damning all consequences, she stripped out of his clothes and slipped into bed with him, smiling when his arms reached out to pull her close as if he had been waiting for her.

Maybe it was a school day, but she was choosing to skip today.


	7. Chapter 7: bedded

Chapter Title: Bedded

Chapter Summary: The morning after...

Work Text:

He hadn't been asleep.

As much as he would like to have been, he wasn't asleep when he felt Bonnie shifting beside him. He knew what it meant and knew that all it would take to stop her from leaving was whispering that he was not yet asleep but chose to be quiet instead. There was no reason to be selfish about this and he was going to try to be as reasonable as possible.

Sleep evaded him long after she left and he lay in bed just thinking. He knew he was thinking about something, but his thoughts were so scattered and so all over the place that he couldn't even settle on one train of thought. He lit up and rolled onto his side, feigning sleep when he heard her come back and against his better judgement, he reached out for her, pulling her naked body to his once again. Later, he told himself, much much later, he would think about why that had felt so good but for now, he was happy to have her in his arms once more and happier that she seemed to have decided to stay the night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stefan's voice sounded from the doorway of Damon's room.

"Shhh... Will you shut up? You're going to wake her up." Damon snapped, his voice remaining as a whisper. He had been so lost in thoughts he hadn't realized when Stefan had arrived and when he had come upstairs till his little brother was in his room, looking half shocked half pissed. Carefully, Damon stood up, untangling himself from Bonnie's sleeping form and covered her nudity with the sheets before stepping out of the bed.

"Damon. Are you crazy? First it was Caroline and now Bonnie? Have you any idea what Elena will do to you–" Stefan was used to seeing Damon naked and it didn't appall him as Mich as it used to. In any case, it looked like Damon was looking to remedy the situation as he pulled an old pair of pants and started to wear them. And Stefan had more important things to be concerned with.

"I frankly don't care what Elena will think or do about this. And I don't care about your opinion too." Damon cut through Stefan's words, pulling his pants up the rest of the way and gently shoving Stefan out of the room.

"Did you compel her?" Stefan asked, turning around to face Damon once they were out of the room and in the hallway. It was the only likely option although somehow, he wondered if witches could be compelled.

"Don't be naïve, little brother. I can charm a woman without hypnotizing her." Damon's drawl, he imagined, was very annoying to Stefan, judging from the nasty look the younger man sent his way.

"Damon."

Stefan." He responded with the same level of impatience his brother had said his name. "Look, I may not be completely certain about what I'm doing but I know I like her." Damon hadn't expected that to come out.

And obviously, neither had Stefan, who looked more than a little taken aback. "You like..."

"Bonnie. Yes." the older man confirmed because what was the point of denying it at this point. And besides, in spite of their numerous differences, Stefan was still his brother. His personal person. "Jeez, brother, you almost sound disappointed to hear that I'm no longer pining after your girlfriend." he shuffled away from the door.

"I'm not disappointed. I just don't trust your motives." Stefan responded, already hating the fact that he was starting to believe Damon.

"Bonnie and I have an understanding." Damon felt the need to explain.

"Elena–"

"...and it has nothing to do with Elena." he added quickly to cut off whatever train of speech Stefan was going to embark on.

"You like her." Stefan whispered, almost as if afraid that saying the words out loud will burn his vocal cords.

"I do." Damon nodded calmly. Patiently.

"So you're not just using her as a pawn in some grand scheme of yours?" Someday, when Elena found out about this, he would like to be able to tell her he made absolutely sure that Bonnie was safe with Damon. _Someday._ He seemed to have decided not to tell his girlfriend about this new development.

"Stefan, you think too highly of me." Damon's words cur through his thoughts. "And offensively lowly of Bonnie. Unlike Caroline, she's not desperate for attention. She's a strong girl and knows what she's about. She's kind to me and makes me laugh and the sex is great." he added with a smirk. A very dirty smirk and was rewarded by Stefan's cringe.

"Okay I didn't need to know that."

"Oh come on, you walked in on us naked. What did you think happened? We got too cold and she decided to drive all the way here so we can share our body heat?" Damon scoffed.

"It's a Monday, Damon... It's a school day. She should be in school." and now, worry for his brother took over. Stefan hated himself.

"She should." he agreed. "But as you can see, she's fast asleep and I can't bring myself to wake her up." he responded with a pout and a playful batting of his lashes at his brother.

"If an underage girl is absent from school and her father isn't aware of her whereabouts, the sheriff might get involved and you'll get into big trouble for this."

"I'll have you know, this was _highly_ consensual." Damon refused to be deterred. "And from what I know, you can't file a missing person's report until 48 hours later. She'll be home by tonight. She won't even stay another night if I crawled on my knees to beg her so I understand your concern but nothing will happen." Well, nothing Stefan was imagining anyway. Damon was sure the things he was imagining were going to happen for sure.

It seemed to be enough for Stefan who just shook his head and headed to his room. Whatever he had come home to do had lasted a total of thirty minutes and when he left, Damon was sure he was going to school. He smiled from where he sat in bed with Bonnie, fingers playing with her hair as she slept when he thought of how evasive Stefan was going to be with Elena because of him. Something about that gave him joy.

Damon felt like most of his adult life, and perhaps to a lesser degree some of the human years before that, he had been searching for something he couldn't quite name. Or, if he were to speak more honesty, it was more a matter of lacking the articulation while also lacking the tempering reality of experience.

At its most basic, it was a desire for companionship, but speaking of searching for a companion or friend wouldn't do justice to the more inherent bond that was missing. No, this was a more painful absence than something so trivial.

Many times he would try to liken this absence to a longing for love. Yet as true as that felt, it didn't feel as though romance was the singular essence of what he was yearning for. Love was at the core of what motivated him, but wasn't the totality of it.

Could it be something as simple as lust, then? No... As much as such pleasures may distract and dissuade, they tend to be sweetest when paired with more than just carnal desire.

Companionship, love, lust... It had to be some combination of those three - which seemed a prospect that was as endlessly tempting as it was elusive. That sense of absence, at least, didn't seem to be unique to him.

And that's what had led to an evening of escapism with Bonnie... Months ago, in her car.

They had developed something of a routine by that point, hooking up every time something major happened. It didn't have to be a life and death issue. It could just be something that upset them and suddenly they were tearing each other's clothes off with wanton abandon.

In that sense, it began with lust. There was something in her countenance that was inherently warm and welcoming. Her personality and mannerisms naturally put others at ease, but more than that - there was a comfort and charisma in her speech. And her ability to quickly engage and connect with, well... anyone? It put much of his uncertainty at ease.

And as easy as it was for his eyes to linger on her form each time she'd run to the kitchen for a drink or seek something from her bedroom, it felt mostly innocent. True, his eyes found their way to her ass, her legs – those firm thighs –, and her breasts with too much ease. But... He suppose it seemed a natural indulgence to look, but not as a precursor to action. Besides, he suspected few men – or women – would ignore the chance to admire her lithe form.

In time Damon's thoughts began to grow past mere lust onto her words and therein he could see the foundations of lust giving way to vivacious, blossoming companionship.

Slowly, Bonnie's eyes parted open and just as slowly, she took in her surroundings. She was in Damon's room. It was her first time going into his room and the first time sleeping over. Slowly, her eyes found the little clock by the bed and read 10:54am. Ah well, she knew she was gonna miss school anyway. She made to turn to him and winced at the pain she felt in her neck. She must have slept at a wrong angle sometime in the night.

Damon can't claim to be an expert when it comes to massages, but he did have a fair amount of experience. Sensing her discomfort, he gently moved to straddle her thighs and went to work on the muscles he thought were tensed. When it came to simple tasks like kneading out tension, soothing muscles with a gentle touch, and seeking out knots while lovingly endeavoring to work them out, well, those tasks felt natural, and largely tied to reading the responses of the person you're caring for.

And the soft yield of Bonnie's flesh, the hushed moans and half-spoken words she quietly murmured in appreciation, the subtle movements of her shoulders and back, guiding her fingers to exact locations that longed for his touch, It all felt... Well, both rewarding and arousing. And he couldn't imagine she failed to notice his growing erection throbbing against her ass as the shoulder rub stretched on and on.

And then, suddenly, she pulled away from him. Some part of him worried momentarily, wishing he could know what exactly was running through her mind but the look in her eyes as she turned around to meet his gaze seemed to invite him to move further and beyond the limited exploration of her shoulders, onto something more...

Together, in something of a desperate, mutual effort, they reached for each other on the bed, their lips colliding in a sensual dance. Their hands moved across each other's skin, sensual, touching, exploring as if for the first time ever.

As Damon's hands explored her sides, they would also briefly explore her breasts. It wasn't an effort of rough, desperate fondling - but rather tender, increasingly confident caresses. How could he not be mesmerized by their softness, and her sharp intake of breath with each new touch?

Especially when he noticed how her thighs spread slightly as his fingers made contact with their firm yet yielding flesh. He was hopelessly enthralled by the soft, sweet sounds that issued from her lips as his hands delicately traveled and traced their way along her inner thighs.

What had meant to be an endeavor of foreplay soon became something more, as Damon's hands dipped lower between then, feeling her hips begin to move in sync with his attention to her clit, and adoring every sound and sign of pleasure her body reflected. There was a vicarious thrill, knowing how close to the edge of orgasm he'd brought a woman who evoked such intense want and desire in him. Damon wanted her to cum, perhaps even more than she did.

And feeling her legs suddenly, rigidly tighten around his hand, feeling her body shudder, and her breathing intensify, he lost himself in those last hungry, throaty moans she failed to suppress.

Damon could only hope, in that moment, that she was as sated as she sounded. Yet, only moments later that hope was being eclipsed by a greater desire: that the forthcoming moments would revolve around claiming the endless joys her body could offer his own.

And as she turned to face him, those eyes, so warm and welcoming, seemed far more expressive. In that instance they reveled in reflecting a more purposeful passion and there was nothing in him that desired to resist the pleasures or intent her gaze spoke to.

Her full, tantalizing lips were graced with a knowing, inviting smile. He felt it spoke to the certainty of what would come next as the direction of their day seemed ensnared to their mutual desires.

Their lips met, briefly, and their arms circled each other in a close embrace.

One of her hands, so soft and delicate, took a firm grip of the base of his cock and began slowly, lovingly stroking. She traced the full length of his cock, before slowly working her way back. And despite the slowness of her pace, the intimacy of her grip and attention worked wonders. Soon, though, her other hand was working to subdue her hair to one side - brushing it from the way as she kissed her way down his body.

Those eyes, felt more darkly alluring than Damon could ever recall as they locked back on his. Bonnie proceeded, noting every movement & moan she drew from him with her adept manipulations. Her mouth opened, and tongue tenderly, attentively caressed the head of his cock; enough to draw a single word from his lips.

_"Please..."_

Some sound, near to a laugh or chuckle, fell from her lips - and moments later they were wrapped around his throbbing member. It seemed as though that begging encouragement was sufficient to entice her into dedicated action. Damon's fingers played with her hair, and while his hand didn't go so far as to guide her movements, it did follow the eager bobbing she adopted.

There were moments he delighted in watching the movements of her head in his lap, especially when she'd pause to tease him with just her tongue – glancing up to meet his gaze as she did. She seemed to adore the intensity with which he watched her, redoubling her efforts in response.

Still... As much as her every effort and movement enthralled him and her eagerness ensnared him, it was easy enough to simply close his eyes and let himself fall awash in the pleasure her affections and efforts provided.

"Bonnie... Stop, sweetheart." Damon whispered. Unsure where the words came from. But beyond care.

Her tongue sadly left his cock, and she looked up with expectant eyes. Something about her eagerness to take direction and offer pleasure was almost as seductive as the alluring beauty of her body. Something was different, Damon could tell... Something was different about this particular time and he didn't know if it had to do with finally telling Stefan, or what he told Stefan about her, or the fact that she had stayed the night... Or maybe because this time, the mating had nothing to do with despair and comfort and everything to do with choice... Decision... Affection... Want... Desire. She's sucking his cock because she wants to and he's enjoying her, watching the morning rays dance across her skin occasionally through the curtains, because he wanted her... Because, like he had told Stefan... He liked her.

Gently, with a tenderness he didn't think he was capable of, he cupped her face, thumb rubbing her cheek as he whispered; "I want you on top of me, riding me until I explode inside of you."

In contrast to the sensuality of her smile moments before, there was a gentleness in the smirk that overtook her lips as she replied with actions. In moments she was on top of him, guiding his cock into her pussy's warmth & wetness. Damon's eyes closed briefly as he tried to find his breath, but as she leaned forward, her hands resting on his chest for balance as her pace began to slowly, deliciously increase, his eyes snapped back open, only to be greeted by Bonnie biting her lip tantalizingly as she watched his face react.

"Tell me how it feels inside me..." she whispered. It was usually his to probe.

Bonnie's voice was marked by sultry, seductive tones which felt like a reflection of the desire and intensity she inspired in him. His hands traveled from the smoothness of her thighs to her hips. Not overtaking her pace, but steadily increasing it while his mind struggled to find the words to answer her request.

"Like...home. Like everything I am is willingly lost to the heat of your body, and nothing I am wants to resist it."

More poetry than literal, but incredibly true all the same.

"I'm so close, Bonnie... I-" he gasped, lost.

She leaned forward in response to those words, the weight of her hands on his chest forcing him back as she began grinding with an increased intensity. And as her hair brushed his chest, her eyes locked on his, she whispered to him:

"_Cum inside me..."_

Whatever restraint he might have had was lost to those words, and his cock exploded inside her. Moments later, she was leaning into his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He didn't know what that day would mean or change, but he knew to his core that he longed for more of everything that she was.

And hearing her whisper into his chest, his heart warmed knowing that was a reciprocated desire.

"_I don't want to wait till there's a problem, for more of this."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Does it hurt?" Damon whispered, his fingertips trailing the holes in her shoulder from when he had bit her the night before. Overcome with possessiveness, he had considered biting her neck and telling her not to wear a scarf but knew he needed her permission for that kind of thing so he played it safe.

"No." She hummed from her position on top of him. Her cheek was pressed to his chest and she had enjoyed listening to the beat of his heart as it had slowly calmed down as he came down from his high. His cock, still semi hard, was still lodged inside her.

"Sure?" Damon whispered once more, palms lazily rubbing up and down her back.

"Yeah... I actually quite like it." Bonnie chuckled, lifting herself up a bit to place her chin on his chest, smiling as he looked down at her. "It's like an inside joke."

"I wanted to make it public. Am I being selfish?" Damon asked, smiling back.

"A little. Yeah." She nodded, her eyes softening. "What for? So Jeremy and the boys at school will know I'm taken?"

"No. So that everyone, including you, will know you're taken." Damon responded. He was aware of how petulant he sounded but was beyond care.

"I already know I'm taken." because she couldn't believe that. That would mean that Damon was okay with their friends finding out about them and it felt like a great leap to her. Something was surely up.

His cock twitched inside her at that. "Really?" Damon looked down at her, skeptical.

"Yes...really..." she sighed softly when he grabbed her ass and started moving her hips on him.

"Let's go somewhere this weekend." Damon proposed, then lifted her up by her hips and slammed her down onto his length.

"I can't... _Oh!_" she gasped.

"Why not?" he continued conversationally, repeating the onslaught, innocently.

"I can't... Damon... Stop that. I can't think strai–fuck I ca–can't thinkstraightwhen...oh gods..." she whined, her breath caught in her throat as he increased the pace.

"When what?" he goaded.

"_Please... Please I need to... Please..._" her whole body was humming.

"Say yes and I'll do anything you–"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Fuck yes... make me cum!"  
And he did.

Later, much much later, when she caught her breath, she whispered; "You're evil." into his chest and he grinned rubbing her back affectionately.


	8. Chapter 8: Cornered

Chapter Title: Cornered

Chapter Summary: With Claus wreaking havoc, they have a lot to do and talk about... and sometimes, not in secret.

Work Text:

They were supposed to go out of town. That was the plan and even though Bonnie had agreed to that plan under what can be called a type of duress, she was still fully aboard that train. A weekend away with Damon. Just the two of them... no sneaking around, no secrets and no one they know. Which means they can be as affectionate with each other as they wanted to be. The whole week, Bonnie had spent her free time imagining what it would be like to take a stroll with Damon, to hold hands, go on a picnic... have a conversation with Damon... She looked forward to the moments they would spend outdoors as much as she looked forward to the one they would spend indoors.

She hadn't asked him where they would be going but she trusted - oh yes she trusted - that it was going to be a very serene place. For all his faults and moments of immaturity, it is undeniable that Damon has been around for a long time which added an element of mystery and maturity to his persona. Just the thought of it made her giddy with excitement.

But honestly, she should have known. There was no guarantee that that was going to happen and just the mere fact that she was heading to the library on a Friday night was proof of that.

The weekend promised to be a busy one. What with the originals in town and Elena's life in danger. She was the one who had called Damon to cancel on their plans for the weekend and the vampire had not been happy about the current turn of events - needless to say. His arguments had been a little petty to begin with but after the conversation had ended, they both seemed to have agreed that they were staying the weekend and going nowhere. _Literally_.

She wasn't selfish enough to leave Elena to herself while in danger so she can have a weekend getaway with her lover. What kind of best friend does that?  
Definitely not her.

Damon was already in the library when she got there. Her first instinct was to be sure he was okay but considering how actively he was trying not to look at her, she figured he still wasn't happy about their weekend being interrupted. Once, she caught Stefan looking at her and for a while, he seemed worried before jerking his chin in Damon's direction as if to inquire what was wrong with him.

It was odd, yes. Because why would Stefan be asking her, Bonnie, whom everyone knew - she thinks - doesn't like Damon much... Unless... Her eyes popped wide open and judging by the shrug Stefan gave in response to that, she was sure she got her answer. Damon told Stefan about her? For thirty minutes straight, Bonnie's mind went haywire as she tried to figure out how a conversation like that had happened. Did she leave something of hers at the Salvatore boarding house? Tried as she did, she couldn't figure that one out. she was sure she had been careful in that regard.

They hadn't been affectionate in public... anywhere. Not just with their friends. A part of making sure none of their friends found out about them, was making sure no one in town found out about them so they hadn't been sneaky.

Which left only one option. Damon had told Stefan about her.

But why?

She couldn't, for the life of her, think about any reason why he would do that... Well, that wasn't true. She could think of one reason, but that reason seemed too far-fetched and really, she would much rather not dwell on that.

"Bonnie, are you listening to us?" She heard Damon's voice, faint, break through her reverie. Slowly, her eyes focused on her surroundings, noticing their curious eyes on her. Caroline looked close to panic and Elena wore a freakishly similar look. Stefan seemed to have resigned himself to aloofness and Damon... Damon was amused. She cursed him internally and visibly shook her head to clear it, trying to catch up with what they had been discussing so far. To be blatantly honest, none of the books in the library provided any information on the Original family and the one person who could, was nowhere to be found. Well, they had texted Alaric but he had yet to respond to them. She sighed, nodding her head as she thought of alternate ways to save their collective asses.

She joined the conversation long enough to hear the Salvatores agree to sign over their house to Elena to keep her safe. She didn't have time to feel jealous because truthfully, she didn't. Somehow, she felt very settled within herself on Damon's stance. And somehow, it starts to form in her head, how she was going to help. It was very obvious to her it all has to rest within her. Her magic. The Salvatores had their speed and strength and she had power. And power of a hundred dead witches. Slowly, at a point, she excused herself from the group. She needed some air. If this was something she was going to do, she had to decide if she was going to tell Damon about it and brace herself for whatever his response might be and for some reason, the thought of that conversation happening was suffocating her in a dramatic way.

"Enjoying the view?" Damon's soft voice sounded from behind her.

Bonnie didn't know how long she had been standing on the balcony just looking over at the town. At some point, everything had blended together to form one aesthetic view... and she was barely seeing anything, or thinking anything really. "Surprisingly, yeah..." She responded quietly and smiled when she felt him stand close behind her, engulfing her with his warmth.

"You're sure it's the view you're enjoying? You seem out of it, Bon..." Damon asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Maybe." She turned around in his arms so she could hug him, her arms going around his midsection and burying her face into his chest. She took whiffs of his scent before retreating and calmly settling her cheek on his chest instead. "I'm just overwhelmed at everything that's going on now I guess."

"Yeah me too." Damon agreed, unable to hide the smile on his face. She reminded him of a cat, affectionate, clingy and almost purring and although it surprised him that she was being publicly affectionate, he quite liked it.

"You're handling it well." She mumbled, voice muffled softly.

"You think?" He scoffed, hands wrapping around her and moving slowly up and down her back. "I was promised a weekend away." he chipped in, and continued in a light tone when she merely chuckled at his words. "mid orgasm. You know what they say is true... people will say the strangest things and agree to everything during sex."

"I'm sorry... You know I was also looking forward to that too." She was serious about that, but the humor had not run out of her voice so it still sounded like she was mocking him. She lifted her face, resting her chin on his chest so he could look in her face she had meant that. After a while Damon seemed convinced of that much at least.

"Now I want to see who this Klaus person is and ask him why he thinks it's okay to cockblock me." He chose the lighter tone. It was always better to make fun of the grave stuff than to approach it gravely.

"Can you be serious for more than five minutes?" Bonnie asked, not really berating him.

"We'll be a boring pair if I was serious. You're serious enough for the two of us." He leaned down to press another kiss to her forehead. "Now you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I don't think you and Stefan can hold up against Klaus." Bonnie whispered.

"I think some part of us knows that." Damon responded honestly. The one thing with them, after the months they've spent going back and forth, was the honesty with which they dealt with their issues.

"But you're going to try anyway, knowing he might kill you." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"For Elena." She added.

"For Elena." He agreed again. He knew the real problem was about to start when Bonnie moved out of his arms. He was sure this was not an issue of jealousy. He knew that much, which concerned him even more.

"So you can understand what I'm going to say next then..." She says, playing with her fingers.

"Try." He encouraged.

"I'm going to channel the power of the dead witches. Elijah believed that he couldn't kill Klaus but if he got a witch to channel the power of the 100 dead witches, it's possible." She says as calmly as she could.

"So you want to tell me that you can kill him." Damon repeated slowly and was about to get excited when events from the last month came crawling back to him in an eerily chronological manner. "What about your headaches and passing out and nosebleeds?"

"Damon..." bad response, she realized when his frown deepened.

"What about those? It wasn't so long ago that you were passing out from a simple locator spell, Bonnie."

"It wasn't just the locator spell. I told you i had to get a teleported message to her." She was in full defense mode now, and she hated that the serene mood of moments ago was lost... possibly forever.

"That does not diminish my point." Damon insisted.

"Damon, you know Klaus might kill you and-" she tried a different approach only to be cut off again.

"Still not diminishing my point."

"Elena is my best friend!" She exclaimed, firmly, this time determined not to be cut off. She was going to make her point. "You have known her for what, about 4 to 6 months and you think it's okay for you to stand there and confidently tell me you're going to do something as stupid as facing an Original Vampire for her and expect me to say kudos but you can't accept that I've known her all my life and I know if the roles were reversed and she had the power and the chance that I have now, she would do the same for me?"

"Try and understand where I'm coming from, goddammit!" He had come down a notch but he was still nowhere near in agreement with her.

"And try to understand me too." She says, then seeing that he wasn't about to understand and give her a clap of approval, she added firmly. "I'm going to do this, Damon... I'm not exactly asking for your permission."

He stood there for a while, the silence between them charged with stubbornness as he watched the set of her jaw. She was not changing her mind on this, that much was clear... Painfully clear. "So that's what you were anguished about." He says, somehow seeking confirmation still.

"I was afraid this would happen." She muttered, hating this.

"I've upset you." Damon hated the truth, and hated more about the fact that he couldn't genuinely apologize to her.

"It's not you..." She whispered, then changed her mind. What was the point of lying? "Okay maybe you're like half responsible but the entire situation is upsetting to me."

"Come here." He reached out and pulled her to himself, hugging her.

"I thought you were mad at me." Her muffled voice made it's way up to him.

"I am." Damon confirmed. "I also happen to be a grownup, Bonnie... I can comfort you and be mad at you at the same time."

"Should it be something you boast of?" She felt the stress of the moment start to dissipate and wrapped her arms back around him. Later, much later, she'll find a way to thank him for being able to do this for her in this particular moment but for now, she just accepted the comfort that he offered.

"I'm not boasting. I'm just pointing out the truth." He says, his usual nonchalant tone back, backed by his next words. "I know it's probably bad timing but you up for some angry sex?"

"You're crazy." And yet she couldn't help laughing.

"Hey. A guy can hope." He says shamelessly, shrugging even though she didn't see him. "Stay..." he added after a while when they stood there in silence, holding each other.

"Well, Elena is staying in your house so... we'll just have a sleepover with Caroline." Bonnie mumbled, lifting her face up to rest her chin on his chest again.

"In other words, you're not getting some Damon..." The vampire pouted down at her.

"Do you really-" because she had to make sure.

"No." He says quickly then paused. "I'm just pulling your legs." And then he added. "For the record, it's always a yes with me... and with you, it's always a yes but I know when the circumstances are not enabling."

Inside, Caroline had a look that blended perfectly the feeling of disgust and shock. She hadn't meant to, but she had heard the interaction between Bonnie and Damon and really, there was no way she was misunderstanding anything. What she heard was clear enough. Bonnie was sleeping with Damon Salvatore! Mouth agape, she turned to the other Salvatore in the room and judging from the look on his face, he knew! He knew and he said nothing!

She was right about to blurt how inappropriate it was for this to be happening but the look on Stefan's face stopped her. She made a mental note to corner Bonnie and ask her what the hell she was doing with Damon Salvatore after all the evil he has done. Oh she was going to have a talking down with Bonnie.

Bonnie for some reason, still chose to hang out with Jeremy Gilbert, which didn't really bother him. In fact, he found that he quite liked that. Everyone else around her seemed to be either all about themselves or all about Elena and no one was looking out for her. Per her own confession several weeks ago, the Gilbert boy liked her, which shamefully, put his mind at ease. If he was all about her, and she was all about him, there was no reason whatsoever for him to be anxious about anything.  
Of course they had not really made up after the disagreement they had about what she intended to do but they seemed to have agreed to disagree on this one. It didn't stop him from being angry about her stubbornness and when he heard Jeremy talking about the possibility that she would die after harnessing all that power, it had taken everything in him not to throw a fit but now, watching Jeremy throw a fit on his behalf -or at least that's how he chose to interpret that pout on the boy's face- he found he was calm enough to approach her without literally dragging her all the way across town and away from this entire craze. Slowly, he made his way across the room filled with grinding teenagers, hoping to calm himself down before he got to the pair.

"May I?" Damon says when he got to where the pair had been dancing. Their reactions were almost funny. Jeremy looked at him as to say thank you since he seemed quite fed up with her stubbornness and Bonnie looked at Jeremy as if to plead with him not to leave but Jeremy was practically out of the room before Bonnie could express her frustration and disappointment.

It was disconcerting, Bonnie decided after a few moments of silence between them. She was absolutely certain he had heard her and Jeremy talking in the parking lot earlier that evening and admitted that she had been afraid of her reaction. In typical Damon Salvatore fashion, she expected that he would call this entire thing off but he was being surprisingly accepting. Which was all the more reason why she heard herself mumbling guiltily. "You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?"

"Is it true?" Damon asked, still trying to maintain some level of sanity and decorum about the entire situation.

"Yes." She responded, because what was the point of denying it at this point?

He swallowed audibly and wished she wasn't looking up at him with such clear, determined eyes. "The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" He asked calmly, sounding calmer than he felt. When she simply nodded to his question, he found himself nodding too before he asked. "So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what."

"No matter what." She confirmed. She didn't know what was going on with him or why he was interrogating her about this when he so obviously was not okay with this.

Damon nodded again. "With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?"

For the first time since they had started to disagree with her plan on attack, Bonnie actually laughed... which was saying a lot about Damon considering how grim her future felt to her. "Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." she teased as she was swirled around and his masculine arms caught her easily.

"We wouldn't want that." He replied easily, already coming up with alternatives to making sure Bonnie Bennet survives the night. He figured, if he was the big bad, the evil brother, the bane they all had to be wary of, he better be the one to kill Bonnie when it came down to it... probably with too many simultaneous orgasms till her body bursts into flames but not tonight... definitely not tonight and not when she was looking at him with those eyes filled with fear she was trying so hard to mask. He'd be damned if the last thing he remembered was the look in her eyes at this very moment.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked Jeremy when he joined her at the bar, confused to see how easily Bonnie seemed to be relating to Damon. She wondered if she had missed something... wondered if she had been too engrossed in her own life to have missed something so... obvious and yet so vague.

oo00oo

And later that night, after she had spoken to Damon, she was sure, more than ever, that she had missed something.


End file.
